Stormy Repercussions
by MessieJo
Summary: A SEQUEL FIC to the fanfic "STORM WARNING"... A different approach to the aftermath and resulting consequences from the world finding out the long-kept truth about Maddie's true paternity...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS IS MY SECOND NASHVILLE FANFIC, A SEQUEL OF SORTS TO MY PREVIOUS STORY, "STORM WARNING" THAT I FINISHED RECENTLY. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE A FEW MONTHS FROM WHERE THAT FANFIC PREVIOUSLY LEFT OFF AND IT'S INSPIRED IN PART BY THE RECENT PLOT-LINE ON THE SHOW—THAT BEING THE BIG PUBLIC REVEAL ABOUT MADDIE'S PATERNITY. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS- XOXO MESSIEJO.**

****ALSO, I OWN NOTHING. RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS OF THE SHOW "NASHVILLE" ARE RESERVED AND BELONG TO ABC AND ITS AFFILIATES…NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED** **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: "REVELATIONS" **

Rayna sat quietly in the headmistress' office at Maddie's school, nodding politely as she listened intently to the older woman as she described Maddie's recent changes in behavior and attitude in terms of what she and Maddie's instructors had observed in recent weeks.

"I'm sure you can appreciate, Ms. Jaymes the reason why I asked you to come in today and meet with me to discuss this," Carol, the headmistress was saying. "Having been Maddie's headmistress since she began grade school here, I feel invested enough to say that she's grown into a wonderful young lady. Her manners and character are impeccable and she's exceptionally bright. Up until recently, she's continually been the type of student who does her coursework without complaint, quite often turning in her assignments before they're due even. She's been a pleasure to have in class and all of her teachers—the whole staff in fact—quite adore her, to be honest. Which is why, quite frankly, her recent behavior has us concerned. Her grades have been slipping this past marking period, as I believe you and Mayor Conrad have already been made aware of by some of her instructors, am I correct?"

Rayna nodded, relaxing in her chair to speak frankly to the woman that she'd known since Maddie was in kindergarten. "Yes. Yes, we have been made aware of that. Thank you. I can assure you, Headmistress, we've spoken to Maddie about it on several occasions. And both her father and I have taken steps to see that she does what's expected of her and focuses more on her schoolwork, rather than outside activities. It's just...well, to be honest, she's had a hard time adjusting the past several months, what with her father and I getting divorced and then Teddy getting remarried, and some other…family matters. I really think it's just been a difficult time for her and I mean, she's acting out and testing her limits, I think."

The older woman leaned forward. "Rayna…I believe it's more than that. Now, I called you in here today for a specific matter that I wanted to discuss with you. Before I do, I want to assure you that I firmly believe in staying out of family and personal matters in students' lives and I do my best to uphold that…except when it's brought to my attention and I feel it's necessary to discuss it with the student's parents. Now, I know Mayor Conrad couldn't be here and if I didn't think it were urgent as I do, I'd wait to discuss the matter with the both of you."

Rayna's skin prickled with concern at the change of tone in the woman's voice and she sat up straighter in her chair. "Urgent?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, did something happen to Maddie or did she do something—"

The other woman shook her head. "No…no, nothing of that sort. It's of a different nature entirely, I assure you. An um…how shall I put it…a more delicate nature, I guess would be a way to put it." She sighed deeply. "It's been brought to our—my—attention that there's a rumor circulating that Mayor Conrad is in fact NOT Maddie's biological parent." She paused to take note of Rayna's reaction and then nodded, apparently taking acquiescence at the surprise she must have registered in Rayna's expression as she continued. "I'm judging from your response that the information is accurate then," she said.

Rayna's eyes were wide as she sat there in stunned silence for a moment, finding herself at a loss for what to say. Struggling to regain her composure, she shook her head in confusion. "I-I'm sorry—did you say a rumor? What exactly do you mean?" she asked, sitting on the edge of her chair as she waited for the woman to respond.

"Well, as I said, I was only just made aware of this, but it appears the talk began circulating after Maddie uploaded the music video she created using the different surname, Maddie Claybourne to be precise, to the internet earlier this week. Now, I realize you're heavily involved in the arts, particularly music, especially with your profession. And I know both Maddie and little Daphne are quite musically-inclined as well. However, Rayna, we have strict social media guidelines for a reason here and the fact that she uploaded the video using the server here, violating our school policy, is somewhat of a concern. It's simply confounding and shocking to me that Maddie would do something of that—" The woman stopped speaking when she saw the utter shock and horror on Rayna's face and came around from the desk. "Rayna? Are you alright?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Rayna felt cold as shock coursed through and filled her veins. That, and a foreboding sense of fear. "D-Did you say a video? She uploaded a music video to the internet?" she repeated slowly, trying to wrap her head around the words even as she shook her head in disbelief, trying to convince herself that it couldn't be true—that Maddie wouldn't do something so careless or reckless. She knew better. But even as she tried to deny it, she felt the silent but insistent humming vibration of her phone in her back pocket that had been rhythmically going off every 2 minutes or so since she'd stepped foot inside the school. Figuring it was probably her sister or Bucky or someone from the label needing something, she'd ignored it and focused instead on the meeting with Maddie's headmistress. Now, her hand shaking, she pulled out the phone and stared at the screen. One swipe of her finger showed her a list of dozens of missed texts and calls, both from Tandy and Bucky as she'd suspected, but also from publicist and the media relations manager for the label. Without even reading the messages, she knew what they said.

"Oh God," she breathed as she met the headmistress' stricken, concerned face. "The video—did you take it down?" she asked, her tone oddly calm.

The woman nodded. "Well, yes…I mean, I had Maddie remove it from the server, but you know as well as I do that once something is on the internet, it's out there forever. I'm sorry—you didn't know anything about the video, did you?" she asked, her tone apologetic and concerned.

Rayna shook her head. "No…God, no. This is—this isn't good. I-I need to see my girls and get them home. And that video. Could you show it to me?" she asked.

The woman nodded. "Of course. She had the disk she used to upload it to the server still in her locker. I had her give it to me." She went back around her desk and pulled a purple CD-R case out of one of the drawers. Opening it, she slid the color-matching CD into the disk drive of the PC on top of the desk and clicked the wireless mouse several times. Holding up a finger to Rayna, she lifted the phone on the desk and pressed a button on the interface. "Cassandra? Send Maddie and Daphne Conrad to my office immediately, please," she spoke to the secretary that had greeted Rayna outside in the main office a short while before. Rayna saw her pause to listen to something the secretary was telling her and then the woman's eyes lifted, immediately meeting Rayna's gaze. In them, Rayna saw worry and she narrowed her gaze, waiting for the woman to set the phone down.

"Um, there's a situation, Rayna," she said as she replaced the phone receiver down. "Campus Security just informed the office that there are several reporters and members from the media gathered outside the entrance. We've requested that they leave, but as the entrance is on public property…" her voice trailed off.

Rayna silently cursed her luck and felt an overwhelming sense of apprehension. She'd hoped to have had at least enough time to get the girls out of there and back to the house before the vultures descended and the real frenzy began. Apparently, it was already too late and clearly wishful thinking on her part. She shrugged her shoulders dismissively in response. "It's fine. Please show me the video," she asked as she followed the woman around the heavy oak desk and watched the screen. Dismay filled her as the video played. "…Hi I'm Maddie and this is a song I wrote with my Dad…" Maddie's voice greeted in the video over the speakers before she began playing the guitar that sat in her lap. She could see that Maddie was had recorded the video from her room at Teddy's, though it gave her no relief that Maddie had recorded the video while in the care of Teddy and not herself. It was two words under the video on the screen that grabbed her attention. Maddie Claybourne.

She was still staring at them when the door to the office opened and Maddie walked through. Her eyes went wide as her gaze immediately went to the computer and she quickly lifted her eyes to Rayna's, tears filling them. "I'm sorry," were the first words she blurted out, followed by a string of a few hurried more. "I only uploaded it to my profile page…I don't know how it got so…someone must have copied the link and…"

Rayna shook her head as she came around from behind the desk, crossing the room to Maddie. She put her hands on Maddie's upper arms, torn between wanting to scold her and needing to comfort her. "It doesn't matter how, Maddie…it's already done. There's nothing we can do about it now. Come on, we're getting your sister and we're leaving. We'll discuss it at home," she said firmly.

Maddie nodded silently, hanging her head in regret even as Daphne came running through the door of the office towards them, grinning at the sight of Rayna. "Mommy!" she yelled as she ran to Rayna, hugging her. "What are you doing here? Do we get to leave early?" she asked, excitedly.

Rayna nodded as she bent down to greet her youngest daughter. "Yeah, sweetheart. Something happened and I'm taking you and your sister home early, alright?"

Daphne's brows furrowed as she looked back and forth between Rayna and a teary-eyed, stricken Maddie, sensing immediately that something was wrong. "Uh oh, what happened?" she asked. "What's wrong with Maddie, Mommy?" Daphne asked, worried and scared.

Rayna shook her head as she wrapped an arm around Daphne's shoulders and pulled her close for a brief moment. "It's alright, Daphne. Your sister's fine. We'll talk about it in the car and when we get home. But right now, we have to go. Do you have everything?" she asked them both. They motioned to their backpacks that were slung over their shoulders, both nodding. "Good, good," Rayna said nodding as she helped Daphne slip on her jacket. She mumbled a quick apology to the headmistress before quickly ushering Maddie and Daphne out of the office.

Thankfully, there were two of the security guards there to help with the girls. While one ushered a terrified Daphne threw the gathered crowd of reporters with microphones and recorders, the other did his best to assist her with Maddie. Holding Maddie close to her, she hurried them through the throng to the car in the loop out front of the school, nearly elbowing one pushy reporter when he got a little too close for her liking. As she did, she heard someone yell Maddie's name and then Maddie's sharp cry of alarm as someone grabbed her arm and tugged at Maddie's backpack from behind. Instantly, Rayna pulled Maddie forward and swung around, putting herself in between Maddie and the grabby reporter. "Hey! Take your hands off of her!" she demanded with the hot fury of a mother protecting her child. As Maddie slid into the backseat beside Daphne, Rayna slammed the door shut and whirled to face the reporters. "You want a quote?" she asked angrily. "Stay the hell away from my kids!" she shot off as she pushed past them and around to the driver's side, getting in and speeding away from the school, the sound of scared, hushed sobbing filling her ears from the backseat as she drove off…

* * *

**A/N: OKAY, SO OBVIOUSLY I CHANGED THINGS A BIT WITH HOW THE WORLD FOUND OUT ABOUT THE VIDEO AND MADDIE'S SECRET. HOPE YOU ALL DON'T MIND THE LIGHT CHAPTER…THE NEXT CHAPTER DIVES MORE IN DEPTH AND I'LL TRY AND POST THAT THE EARLIEST CHANCE I GET. LOOK FORWARD TO A LITTLE TWIST TO THE STORY…RIGHT OFF THE BAT. **

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE CHAPTER AND OF COURSE, REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AND APPRECIATED! THANK YOU SO MUCH! -MJ-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND INCREDIBLE ENCOURAGEMENT IN MY CONTINUING THIS STORY. I PROMISE TO DO MY BEST NOT TO DISAPPOINT. xoxo MJ.****  
**

****DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS OF THE SHOW "NASHVILLE" ARE RESERVED AND BELONG TO ABC AND ITS AFFILIATES…NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED** **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: "SHELTER FROM THE STORM" **

**_"…I lied to you. Yeah, I did. And I bet you resent the hell out of me for that. But I guarantee that I resent you more for putting us in this position in the first place…"_** Rayna shot back at Deacon, tears filling her eyes. They fell when she saw the hurt that filled his already tear-filled eyes and the way he flinched, as if struck, at her words.

She was struck with immediate remorse, berating herself for speaking so impulsively, especially when deep down, it wasn't true. She didn't resent or even blame him for putting her in the position where she had to lie to him about Maddie being his daughter…she couldn't. He'd had a disease…a sickness that she knew he battled with and against daily. She could no more resent him for that than she could the person somewhere with lung cancer. Alcohol, cigarettes…they were an addiction. And it was the human condition to be attracted and addicted to that which hurts you. She didn't understand it, just as she'd never understood her addiction to Deacon…her need to have him in her life when there were so many reasons why she shouldn't. So many reasons why she should have turned around and walked away, just as she should have right then. But she didn't. She couldn't. Not when he was hurting…especially not when she'd been the one who'd done the hurting. Torn, she took a step towards him, reaching out.

"Deacon, I'm sorry…" she began.

He stepped back, out of her reach and held up his hands as he shook his head. "No…don't be. You're right, Ray. I did do this. I put us here. This whole time I've been blaming you, when it's been me all along who's to blame. You're right to resent me. I would too if I were you," he said, wiping at his face, and wiping away all traces of emotion and any weakness that showed with it.

She silently cursed herself. "No, Deacon…it's not true. I shouldn't have said that. I **don't** resent you. I couldn't. I resent the circumstances that brought us here, yes, but not you. Never you, Deacon. Please believe me when I say that," she pleaded even as she closed the distance between them and placed her palm atop one of his crossed arms and squeezed gently to comfort. "I'm sorry."

He just nodded and shrugged, stepping away again. "It's fine…I um, I think I'm going to call it a night. It's just been a long day driving from here and then back and the whole **GMA **taping thing…" his voice trailed off as he walked to the door, his hand on the handle.

She nodded. "Yeah…right, yeah, it's getting late," she said, looking out from the porch, feeling awkward. "I-uh-I should probably go before I get caught in the downpour," she said as she turned to leave, grimacing and making a face at the light, foggy mist of rain that had started almost as soon as she'd neared the cabin, and worked itself into a steady drizzle since.

He caught the expression on her face and glanced out and upwards towards the sky, which was darkening as they spoke, and inwardly groaned, cursing his luck. Swallowing hard, he put his pride aside and cleared his throat. "You know um…why don't you stay and take the guest room? Like you said, it's kind of late to start out now and the weather's getting crappy…I know you hate driving when it's like this, so…" his voice trailed off as he shrugged.

She bit her lip in hesitation, quietly contemplating his offer. She was on the verge of turning it down when she heard the slow rumble of thunder in the distance and caved into the fear. It wasn't that she was afraid of storms. Rather, the opposite was true. She loved storms…being in them, standing outside in them…feeling the rain and the wind and the mist. It was _driving_ in them that she didn't much care for…having always associated her mother's accident and death with the horrible late-summer storm they'd had that night. Though she knew that it had been an accident…she couldn't help but shake the feeling that if it hadn't been storming that night when her mother had packed her bags and driven off angry at her father, she might not have lost control, hydroplaned, and crashed that night. In that path of logic, were it not for the storm, her mother might have lived and so many things in Rayna's life would have been different. That somewhat irrational fear is what had her nodding her head and accepting Deacon's less-than-enthusiastic offer to have her crash at the cabin for the night. "I-I'd really appreciate that, Deacon…thanks."

He shrugged. "It's nothing," he said as he pulled open the sliding glass door that served as the front door to the cabin and motioned for her to go on ahead. When she did, he followed her inside, easily shutting out the mist and brewing storm. Though he had a bad feeling that shutting out the emotional one brewing inside him was going to prove more difficult. Shaking it off and shifting focus, he headed over to start a fire in the hearth, knowing how cool the interior of the cabin could get during a storm. As he crouched down, he hoped like hell this was a quick, uneventful storm…and unlike the one they'd had several months back when Maddie and Rayna showed up out of nowhere. The last thing he needed or that he wanted, for that matter, right then was another close encounter with Rayna. Particularly of the storm-inspired, emotionally heated, sexual variety.

* * *

After a light dinner prepared by Deacon, they sat down in silence in front of the crackling, blazing fire Deacon had so masterfully enacted, each on their respective ends of the sofa with a mugs of hot tea in their hands. Neither said a word, with each pondering who would make the first move and break the awkward silence that had lingered through the meal and after still.

After a prolonged while, it was Rayna who finally wove the figurative white flag, so to speak, and spoke. "So, how are things going with the tour?" she asked him softly.

He hesitated, and then gruffly cleared his throat before shrugging. "It's going well. As well as can be expected, I should say," he said. "The album's getting a better reception than I'd hoped, so I'm glad for that," he said.

She smiled and gave him a disproving look. "Did you honestly expect otherwise? Come on Deacon, your music is wonderful. And your album—I heard some of the vinyl you gave Maddie—after we lugged out the player I might add—" she added with a chuckle "—and the sound was incredible. The acoustics are amazing. Maddie said you recorded some of it right at the Bluebird. Who'd the label get you to produce?" she asked him conversationally.

"Actually, I asked Avery Barkley to do it," he answered. "I don't know if you remember him, but you met him at one of your shows in Nashville. He and Scarlett used to go together," he said.

She nodded, eyes widened in surprise. "I remember him. Wow. He's that good, huh? I might have to consider him when I look into producers for Scarlett's album. Think they'll be a good fit?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, sure. I mean, you never know. And I know they were back on again for a while a few months back after she and Gunnar split up. I think it was an amicable split," he said with a shrug.

"Is there even such a thing as an "amicable split"?" she asked off-handedly, and then as if she hadn't realized she'd said the words out loud, she caught herself, glancing down at her lap with embarrassment. Her head popped up a moment later. "So, subject change-how are things with Megan?" she asked, her voice a little too upbeat.

He raised a brow at her unknown gaffe and smirked. "Well…I'd say that it was an "amicable split" too. But maybe that's wishful thinking on my part," he replied, forcing himself to keep his tone serious.

He got the reaction he was looking for when her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. If she hadn't caught herself, he expected she probably would have dropped her hot tea all over her jean-clad lap. Narrowing her eyes at him, she nodded and leaned forward, carefully placing her steaming mug on the glass coffee table before sitting back, pulling her feet up under her and turning towards him. "Okay, um…what did you just say?" she carefully asked.

He sighed and placed his mug on the coffee table next to hers before sitting back and shrugging. "We split up," he replied in simple explanation.

She scoffed at his easy manner. "Uh yeah, I got that. When? Better yet, why? What happened, Deacon?" she asked.

He sighed again. "A few months ago," he answered calmly, and then shifted uneasily in his seat as he cleared his throat. "As for why…I'm sure that if you rack for your brain for a minute, you can come up with the answer to that one all on your own," he said, his words veiled…his expression not so much.

Her eyes went wide at that and she flashed him a look of shock. "You told her?!" she asked, leaning towards him, her voice filled with disbelief. "Why? Why would you do that, Deacon?" she demanded.

He raised a brow. "Why? Why did I tell her Rayna? Maybe because I'm not as great at keeping secrets as some people in this room clearly are. Maybe that's why!" he said angrily, getting quickly to his feet. He inwardly cursed himself when he saw her flinch and turn quickly pale at the obvious insult, but pride alone had him stopping just short of speaking the automatic apology that was on the tip of his tongue.

Swallowing hard, she composed herself the best that she could before standing to face him. He saw her jaw work silently as she struggled with the right words to say and how she wrapped her arms around herself before speaking, her voice still a little shaky. "Deacon…I'm so…so sorry," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "I never meant to…God, Deacon; I wish you hadn't done that. I know you were happy with her. You deserved that. You deserve to be happy with someone," she told him, tears filling her eyes as she struggled with the guilt of her actions.

He swore and took a step towards her. "Ray…stop. I told you that morning and I'll tell you again…it's not your fault. I was with you that night because I wanted to be. I was there of my own volition. And I made love with you because I wanted to, Ray. God…" he sighed as he shook his head. "Was it wrong? Hell if I know. I mean, I feel horrible that it hurt Megan…but I'd be a goddamn liar if I said that I regret that it happened. Because I don't, Rayna. Maybe I should, but I don't. And I had to tell her. I had to. If the situation were reversed, I'd want to know. She had a right to know…she deserved to know, Ray. You and I both know that it was the right thing to do," he said.

"Even though it cost you her?" she asked softly.

He shrugged. "You know how it goes, Ray. The whole "if it's meant to be" and all that," he said carelessly.

She gave him a raised-brow look. "Don't play that with me, Deacon. I know you too well for that. You're hurting. This wasn't some fling. You cared about her. I know you did."

He nodded and sighed. "Yeah…yeah, I did. I still do. She's a good woman, Ray. She didn't deserve to be hurt like that." He hesitated. "No one does," he added, looking away.

"Did you love her? Do you still love her?" she asked him. It was the same question she'd asked him several months before, right there in the same room, standing in nearly the exact spot as she'd been then.

He hesitated and she could see him contemplating the question. Finally, he answered. "Honestly, Ray…I don't know. For most of my life, I've only ever loved one woman…and I lost that love a long time ago. So I really don't know…" he spoke softly, sadly.

She reached out to him. "Deacon…"

He cleared his throat roughly, shaking his head as he stepped out of reach. "You know what, Ray…It's been a long day. I'm going to turn in. You're welcome to crash down here or the guest room, whichever…you know where the extra blankets are…just make sure you turn down the fire before you go up, if you decide to, alright?"

Again, he evaded her with a curt shake of his head. "Ray…good night," he said firmly, his tone clipped…making it clear that he was done with the conversation. Nodding, he sidestepped her and headed for the stairs. When he disappeared from her view, she turned and walked towards the hearth. Her eyes burned as she stared at the dancing flames of the fire and she heard the quiet sound of a door slamming upstairs. With an escaping, wracking sob, the tears that had welled up inside them finally fell. She slid to the floor, covering her face with her hands…her heart in pieces…torn between whether to go to the broken man upstairs or follow his lead and leave him be…

* * *

**A/N: AND I THOUGHT I'D THROW IN ONE OF MY FAMOUS CLIFF-HANGERS FOR ALL OF MY LOVELY FOLLOWERS WHO SURELY MISSED THEM ****J LOL -ANYHOW, JUST TO CLARIFY, I THOUGHT THE SHOW DID SUCH A GREAT JOB WITH THE CABIN SCENE THAT I JUST HAD TO INCLUDE IT HERE…ONLY I'M OBVIOUSLY TAKING IT IN A DIFFERENT, MORE DEYNA-CENTRIC DIRECTION THAN THE SHOW THOUGHT TO… ALSO UNLIKE THE SHOW, THE GMA APPEARANCE WAS ONLY A TAPING THUS FAR AS THIS POINT OF THE FANFIC IS CONCERNED … I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOPEFULLY I'LL HAVE THAT FINISHED AND POSTED UP SOON FOR YOU ALL. IN THE MEANTIME, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER AND OF THE FIC SO FAR. THANKS! XOXO- MESSIEJo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE! However, in answer to one of the questions posed, skipping over the Teddy/Megan story-line from the show was deliberate on my part for a couple of reasons…one being that Teddy just annoys me, and two being that I want Deacon to turn to Rayna of his accord…not because he's on the rebound or feeling the rejection stemming from Megan's betrayal. I just think that Deacon's gotten the short end of the stick as far as Teddy is concerned quite enough and it was time for a change up. ANDDDDD of course because I think Rayna and Deacon are meant for one another. Please keep reading and reviewing…I do read and appreciate them all! Thanks! xoxo MJ**

****DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS OF THE SHOW "NASHVILLE" ARE RESERVED AND BELONG TO ABC AND ITS AFFILIATES…NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED** **

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: "JUST TALK TO ME" **

Rayna sighed as she turned her body over in the bed for what seemed like the hundredth time in an hour so that she was lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. Restless, she finally accepted that she wasn't going to be getting much sleep that night…not with Deacon lying in a bed just down the hall from her and knowing that he was hurting because of a decision that she had made and a circumstance that, no matter what Deacon said, she'd initiated. He might have stayed with her of his own free will that night…but that was only after _she'd_ kissed _him_. In fact, if her memory served, she'd practically begged him to stay and make love with her.

**_ "Please, _**she'd cried.**_ Deacon, I can't stand the thought of him…of his hands touching me last. I-I can't stand it…Please, Deacon…please…"_** She made a face in the dark, unable to completely quench the sense of humiliation that seeped through her at the thought of her pleading with him to stay with her that night.

He'd stayed. Of course, he'd stayed. She'd known he would when she'd asked. Truth be told, only part of it had had to do with wanting to replace the bad memories of what Luke had done to her with good ones as she'd confessed to Deacon in her plea for him to stay. The other part of it was that she'd **_wanted_** him to stay…she'd wanted him and what was. What had been and what should have been. For months she'd tamped down her feelings for Deacon…the ones she'd refused to deal with that had lingered since the accident, and after she'd given him back the ring at the site of their accident and turned her back on him and walked away…effectively ending their recently renewed relationship.

Apparently she'd developed a knack for ruining relationships as of late, she realized as she lay there and thought of Deacon and Megan. Her mind went back to the night of the music festival, before the horrible mess with Luke in the parking lot, when she'd approached Deacon after he'd finished his set. He'd been packing up his things and shutting the lid of his guitar case when she'd walked up from behind and greeted him with a smile. **_"Thought I'd gone back in time,"_** she'd said and he'd smiled that sheepish Deacon-smile that she'd always loved. She'd seen the light go on in his eyes when his phone had rung mid-conversation and it was Megan. Admittedly, it had thrown her a bit when she'd told him to go ahead and take the call and that he so readily had. Part of her—the part that had still been reeling from Deacon's incredibly sexy, amazingly talented impromptu performance that had jolted her system and sent her back to days long ago—had expected him to shrug, press ignore on the phone, and tell her that he'd call Megan back later. When he'd told her he'd see her around and turned away to take the call, she'd been stunned by the small feeling of hurt she'd actually felt at the somewhat little rejection of him taking Megan's call over continuing a conversation with her. It'd hit her then, after hearing his soft chuckle as he spoke on the phone from where he stood a few feet away from where he'd left her, that things between him and Megan really were serious. That, like it or not, Megan simply wasn't just another insignificant fling of his that would soon join the ranks of all the other jilted, disappointed Deacon cast-offs. Rayna could tell that she was different. And it had unnerved her then, for reasons she couldn't completely understand. Nor had she honestly wanted to. Instead, she'd shaken off the feeling and told herself she was being ridiculous-not to mention selfish—considering she had been moving on with Luke. Or at least she thought she had. The fact that Luke had turned out to be nothing like she'd thought, didn't mean that Deacon's happiness should suffer. And she'd already dragged him into her misery enough. Hell, she'd nearly cost him his freedom because he'd put her first and his own welfare second.

Her thoughts racing, she lay in the bed for another hour contemplating how she was going to make things right for Deacon. She was a natural "fixer", so she physically couldn't stand to do nothing. Especially after Deacon had done so much for her over the years. He'd always been there, no matter what. He'd been there when she'd needed a band leader and guitarist all those years, despite the fact that she'd left him in rehab and married Teddy and started a family without even so much as an explanation. He'd put aside his frustrations, along with his feelings for her, and became a cherished friend and confidant that had listened, been by her side, and helped her through many tough times, on the road and off. Anyone else would have written her off, but Deacon hadn't. He'd stayed.

He always stayed.

Cursing under her breath, she sat up and threw the covers off. Swinging her legs over the side, she stood up and started for the door. She padded barefoot down the hallway, flinching at the cold hard wood beneath her feet, to the master bedroom. She stood at the door for a few minutes, trying to gather the courage to go inside and say what she needed to say.

Finally, with a sigh, she closed her hand over the door handle and turned, slowly opening the door and going inside. "Deacon?" she whispered in the dark. "Deacon, are you awake?"

* * *

Deacon inwardly sighed as he heard the door open and saw the light from the hallway stream in as he lay on his back on his bed in the dark. He'd been unable to sleep, knowing that Rayna lay just down the hall…so close, but out of reach…as per usual. He'd heard her climb the stairs not long after he had and the soft click of the lock in the door of the guest room as she'd closed herself inside the room. He'd known that she wouldn't sleep downstairs…the memories of the nights they'd shared laying in each other's arms in front of the fire would be too much for her, he knew. Just as they were for him.

He lay there quietly contemplating whether to answer or let her think him asleep and then maybe she'd go quietly back out the door and leave him to this thoughts—jumbled as they were. "Deacon?" he heard her whisper again and this time he sighed in surrender. "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" she asked, even as she walked towards the bed.

He lifted up on an elbow and stared at her, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw her dressed in one of his old t-shirts that hung down and fell mid-thigh on her. She bit her lip nervously as she smoothed the shirt unconsciously, and then shrugged.

"I found this in one of the dressers in the guest room. I hope its okay that I wore it," she said in explanation.

He nodded. "No…yeah, that's fine. Of course. Um—what's up, Ray? Something wrong with the room? There are more blankets in the closet if—"

She shook her head, stepping forward so that she stood right near the foot of the bed and toyed with the string of the blanket that lay folded there at the edge. "No, the room's fine. I just—I couldn't sleep, Deacon," she answered after a moment's hesitation, her eyes wide and glassy.

He sighed. "Look, Ray—" he started to dismiss her, shaking his head.

She shook her head firmly. "Don't, Deacon. Don't push me away. Please…please just talk to me. I know you're hurting and I know that it's my fault. I-I want to try and fix it somehow. I—Maybe I can talk to Megan and explain that you didn't mean for it to happen and that I pretty much guilted you into it and—"

He sat up then, staring at her like she'd grown another head. "Guilted me into it? Are you frickin' serious, Ray? You think I made love to you out of guilt?" He swore hotly under his breath as he threw the covers off and got out of the bed, quickly making his way to where she stood at the foot of the bed and stopping just inches from her as he reached out to grip her arms. "Let's get three things straight here, Rayna. One—I don't need you talking to Megan for me and you **_won't _**talk to her, got it?My relationship or lack of one with her or anyone else for that matter is my business. When or if I ever need your help in the area of my love life—which I won't—I'll ask for it," he said firmly. "And two—you should know me well enough by now to know that I don't do pity sex with women, Ray. It ain't really my style," he said, his tone just shy of annoyed.

"Jeez…you don't have to be so cranky. I was just trying to help," she said, scowling at him. "But just so I'm clear on all this….what's the third thing?" she asked, her expression amused and her voice dripping with sarcasm, waiting for his response.

He swore under his breath at her deliberate insolence, while still holding back a smile at the familiarity of it. When she smirked and crinkled her nose in held-laughter, hot desire pooled in his veins. Suddenly, rather than wanting to throttle her, he wanted to lay her down on the bed just inches from them and do something far different…and far more pleasurable to them both. With all the restraint he could muster, he dropped his palms from her arms and took two steps back. "Ray," he started, his voice gritty, "Go back to bed," he said.

She bristled a little at his sudden mood-change and lifted a brow in confusion. "What? Why?"

He swore as he turned around and paced, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Because it's the middle of the damn night, Ray. Just—God, just go back down the hall…please," he said, his voice almost pleading, strained.

She put her hands on her hips and stood her ground, shaking her head. "No. Not until you tell me why you're suddenly pissed at me. And don't say you're not pissed, because I know when you're mad, Deacon. What'd I do?"

He swore again, fiercely before he whirled around to face her…his restraint nearly breaking. "Damn it, Rayna. I'm not mad. Just go before—" he shook his head, swearing.

"Before what, Deacon?" she insisted.

"Before I do something we both might regret in the morning," he replied before he could stop himself, his eyes glancing at the bed before returning to hers.

Her eyes slowly filled with understanding and then surprise, before going dark with awareness. "Oh," she whispered, her gaze dropping to the floor as her cheeks heated.

He groaned with embarrassment and nodded. "Yeah," he practically growled in agreement. He turned towards the bed, hoping that she'd just leave and spare him anymore discomfort. It was bad enough he had to deal with what he already had. When he heard her footsteps moments later and took the silence as her departing the room, he turned around…only to find her standing just a few feet from him, her expression nervous, but knowing.

She wet her lips, then bit down on the bottom one…obviously nervous with him watching her so closely...the act alone sending shockwaves of lust through him. She cleared her throat and when she spoke, he could hear the huskiness in her voice. "You know…maybe a little regret isn't such a bad thing…" she said softly, seduction in her eyes.

A few words…and he was a lost cause, he knew. "Ray…" he said, warning in his voice as he closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to rein in the remnants of restraint.

"Deacon…" she replied in turn, mocking him…

He stood there, eyes closed, battling his heart and his body…both of which were telling him to go to her and take and give what they both clearly needed and wanted right then…against his head, which was telling him to be smart and walk away from what was bound to be another road of hurt and regret. Sighing, he made his decision and opened his eyes…and hoped like hell it was the right one…

* * *

**A/N: AHHHH, I KNOW...ME AND MY CLIFF-HANGERS….SORRY. BUT I THINK YOU'LL FORGIVE ME AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER…WHICH I HOPE TO HAVE FINISHED AND POSTED SOON. I'VE BEEN TRAVELING AND WORKING ON A MOVE, SO FINDING TIME TO WRITE HAS BEEN A LITTLE DIFFICULT. I HAVE A LITTLE BREAK FOR THE HOLIDAY COMING UP SO HOPEFULLY I CAN SQUEEZE IN THE TIME TO FINISH UP THE NEXT CHAPTER AND POST THAT FOR YOU GUYS AS A LITTLE POST-HAPPY EASTER GIFT! :-)**** ANYHOW, AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER! –MessieJo-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Here's a little fluffy chapter that I think we can all use right about now. Hope you all like it and as always, please review! Thanks! xoxo – MESSIEJo **

**OH AND PS: HAPPY BELATED EASTER YA'LL! [I know I'm a few hours late, but hopefully late is better than never in this case! :-)]**

****DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS OF THE SHOW "NASHVILLE" ARE RESERVED AND BELONG TO ABC AND ITS AFFILIATES…NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED** **

* * *

**! WARNING—SEXUALLY-EXPLICIT AND THEMATIC CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. MATURE AUDIENCES/READERS ONLY !**

**CHAPTER FOUR: "SET FIRE TO THE RAIN"**

Deacon opened his eyes and his mouth went dry. He stared at Rayna; the expectant expression on her breathtakingly beautiful face that right then was bathed in a stream of mooning from a nearby window was almost too much for him to take in. Just as he always had, he wondered how someone like him had gotten so lucky to have found someone as gorgeous as her—inside and out—to call as his own, as he once had. It baffled him then, as it did now…so many, many years later.

_All the years. God._

He thought of them, with hundreds of images playing through his mind at warped speed…moments that had brought them there to where they were.

He thought of that first night at The Bluebird Cafe when he'd first seen her and heard that incredible voice of hers. He'd honestly thought he'd died and gone to heave—that the beautiful creature with the voice of an angel sitting on the stage couldn't possibly be real. And when she'd looked over and caught him staring, his gaze transfixed on her, instead of looking away she'd smiled and held his gaze for the rest of the song—confirming his suspicions. He'd been under her unearthly spell ever since, he realized then. Without shame.

He thought of the pure, unadulterated love that had shone in her eyes and on her face when he'd played her the song he'd written for her, "A Life That's Good"—that special song that coincidentally, their beautiful Maddie loved so much. She hadn't said the words then, but he'd known she felt them. Just as he had.

He thought of the night they'd made love for the first time…the night the legendary Watty White had approached them with the offer of a record deal at The Bluebird Café after one of their open-mike performances together. Admittedly-in their excitement, they'd rushed things a bit…coming together in a flash of heated desire and lust-slicked bodies…against the wall next to the door just inside of Deacon's apartment, he recalled with a pang of burning, pent-up need. So focused on their need for one another in that moment, they'd completely forgotten to consider the fact that Deacon had had a roommate at the time. Vince, who eventually became the drummer in their tour band and over the years—one of the their closest friends—had come walking out of his room in just his boxers and bleary-eyed with sleep to voice his frustration at having been disturbed…and to tell them to get a room before returning to his. Deacon, laughing at the ridiculousness of their coupling and getting caught almost buck-naked in the throes by his buddy, had had to practically drag a red-faced-still-dazed-from-an-earth-tipping-climax Rayna back to his room on the other side of the apartment after that…where he'd slowly and thoroughly—and properly—appreciated her. All night long in fact, he remembered fondly…

* * *

He groaned as she licked her lips again, feeling as though he was drowning. And in a sense, he was. In her. She was captivating and seductive without even trying…a red-haired goddess and siren standing in the middle of his room wearing nothing but one of his ratty old t-shirts…just waiting for him to make a move. And he wanted to. God, how he wanted to. Still, he held back. "Rayna…we shouldn't…" he started to rationalize.

She sighed and closed the distance between them; stopping just inches from him…close enough for him to fall intoxicated by her scent in mere moments. "Because why…" she asked, tipping her head to the side as she stared up at him, waiting for his response.

He swore under his breath at how muddled his thoughts were and the effect she was having on him. She was too close. Too tempting. Too damn…Rayna. "God because…because it won't _work_," he finally managed, running a hand through his hair in frustration—both at himself and with her for causing it.

He saw the smirk on her face as her lips twitched with a dangerous smile as her eyes went dark with lust…just before they moved to his bare chest and slowly made their way down to the front of his shorts. "Oh really?" she asked. "Well in that case…I think I can think of a thing or two that might do the trick…" she drawled, her voice raspy with promises of forbidden pleasure.

His breath came quick and sharp when he saw her hands reach out and felt her fingers clasp the tie-string of his shorts, pulling on it. "Jesus, Ray!" he admonished through gritted teeth as he quickly closed his hands around her tiny wrists, halting her movements. "You know damn well I didn't mean—" he started, then stopped and swore again as she looked up at him.

She flashed him an innocent look and batted her eyelashes, then smiled knowingly. "What's that, Deacon?" she asked, laughter in her voice.

He swore hotly then as he dropped her wrists and his hands went to clasp her neck. "Oh to hell with it…" he said before his mouth crashed down on hers.

* * *

Rayna couldn't think. Not with the way Deacon's mouth was fastened over hers like it was. He was wreaking havoc on her senses and his hands hadn't even touched her.

_Yet_.

She didn't have to wait long as his hand slid to cup the back of her neck , angling her head so for better access to her mouth and his kiss that was growing hotter by the second, while tracing her jawline with the fingers of his other hand. She heard him murmur something against her lips and then he was freeing her hair from the thick elastic band she'd used to haphazardly throw her hair up into a careless bun earlier. She felt the weight of it fall down past her shoulders…free and down, just the way he'd always liked and preferred she wear it. As such, it came as no surprise to her when moments later both his hands were sliding through the long, silky mass and he was murmuring his approval against her lips.

Coaxing her lips apart with the barest of teeth, he deepened the kiss. On a sigh that could have come from either one of them, she felt his tongue invade her mouth and slide against hers in that sensual, timeless dance, his heady, all-male taste mixing with hers…the combination intoxicating for them both.

He swallowed her gasp of surprise-bordering-on-pain a moment later when one of his hands fisted in her hair and tugged hard, even as a shivering jolt of pleasure coursed through her. He made a growling sound as he tore his mouth from hers, leaving her gasping for some much-needed oxygen as his lips made a quick path down her jaw to the creamy expanse of neck that he'd bared for himself. Finding that spot just below her ear that drove her wild, he fastened his mouth there. He suckled with gentle, steady pressure, occasionally nipping the sensitive skin there with his teeth before quickly soothing the bite with the tip of his tongue. She was coming undone in his arms, her knees going weak from the pangs of pleasure he was inciting within and sending through her. Instinctively, her arms went around his neck as she held on, her hands splaying through the hair at his nape. "G-God, Deacon…" she mumbled, her voice a breathless whisper. The combination of him pulling her hair to the point of pain and his tongue and mouth on her neck had an incredible effect on her, a dizzying effect.

She tightened her hold on his neck as she felt her resolve start to slip and rocked her hips forward, grinning with female satisfaction when her hip-bone collided with his hard arousal and he hissed a breath. Increasing the sucking pressure at her neck, he let go of her hair to let his hands fall to her waist, pulling her into him, closer still. She moaned with approval as she felt his hands dip under the cotton hem of his old t-shirt at her thighs and brushed against her bare skin.

Slowly, with the faintest of touches, he slid his hands up the sides of her thighs to her waist, then lifting his head to grin down at her, she felt his palms slide down to cup her bottom and pull her against him hard.

"Babe…lace?…Christ, Ray…" he groaned as his hands went to the waist of her leopard-print lace panties and toyed with the flimsy material between his fingers. Instead of slipping beneath the material as she'd expected, he slid his palms upwards, gently kneading the spot above her hip-bones, then letting his fingertips graze along her rib-cage on either side. When he slid his hands around to her back to unclasp her bra, he found that she wasn't wearing one and swore hotly. "God, woman…" he groaned, swallowing hard as he struggled against his burning need to take and possess her right then and wanting to take his achingly sweet, damn time with her.

Agonizing moments later, the former need won and took over him, spurring him on even as he promised himself that he'd take care of the latter as soon as he finished with the first task. He had to have her, he rationalized. It'd been too damn long.

He hadn't realized he'd spoken his thoughts aloud until he heard Rayna's breathless assent. "Take me…have me…"

* * *

_"Take me…Have me…"_ Rayna heard herself say and smiled even as the realization of her own words thrilled her. She knew Deacon was holding back…she had felt it in the light caress of his hands when he'd touched her. She knew the pleasure that could come with a slow joining, but right then…she wanted him too badly. She needed him…needed him to take her, to possess her. She wanted to be his…even if it was just for right then…or for one night. He was right. It had been too long. It'd been months since the night of the festival when he'd loved her without words…had shown her gentleness with his touch after a night of callous cruelty. He'd erased those horrible memories with his sweet kisses and even sweeter caresses. He'd taken care of her that night. He'd given her what she needed. And now…tonight…it was her turn to give…to let him take what they both so desperately wanted and needed right then. "Please Babe…"

* * *

He heard her soft plea and it was all the approval he needed. He took her mouth again as he gripped the hem of the shirt and soundlessly lifted it up her body and over her head as she raised her arms to assist, finding her mouth as soon as the shirt was clear and off of her. He tossed it to the floor thoughtlessly, his attention elsewhere. Devouring her mouth, he backed her up until the backs of her knees hit the bed and with a soft gasp, she fell back onto the covers. He stood over her, taking her in for a moment…grinning with male satisfaction as her breath caught and held under his gaze. She bit her lip with anticipation and lifted her hips as he hooked his thumbs under the sides of her panties, pulling them down her slim, creamy legs and tossing them to the floor with the discarded shirt.

He groaned as let his gaze wander up and down her naked body that was on wanton display for him…only for him. His hard, jutting arousal twitched with such an aching need that it was nearly painful. Swearing, he quickly divested himself of his shorts and boxers, kicking them off his ankles as he joined her on the bed, covering her warm, supple body with his large, strong one.

* * *

She moaned as she felt his arousal pulsating against her hip and she tried to move to join them, to become one with him. His weight stilled her as his hands slid down to grip her waist, preventing and stopping her movements. She caught his smoldering gaze and saw the fine precipice of desire he was teetering on…the control that was so close to snapping. She was surprised to find that that was _exactly_ what she wanted…for him to lose control. She didn't want to be seduced. She wanted to be possessed.

Even when his hand drifted up her body to palm her breast and his mouth soon descended upon it, closing over the aching peak and drawing it into the hot cavern…it wasn't nearly enough. She arched into him, her hands sliding into his hair again and pulling his head closer to her breast. When she felt his teeth and tongue against her sensitive nipple, alternating between biting and suckling her…she nearly lost it. Warm desire pooled low in her belly and the burning heat started…racing through her veins like wild-fire. Restless, she moved beneath him.

"Babe, please…" she begged as his mouth moved to torment her other breast. As much as she enjoyed the torment, she had another need that took precedence. Sensing her frustration, he lifted his head and gazed down at her, searching her gaze as he shifted above her, spreading her legs beneath him and positioning himself between them.

"Rayna, Babe…I need to know…no regrets?" he asked as he held back, waiting for her reply.

She moaned and shook her head side to side, wildly. "God, no…" she said on a breathless sigh that turned into a gasp as he entered her in one swift, controlled thrust. As her hands slid down and her nails dug into his bag, he began moving inside her…each thrust deeper than the last. As the pace quickened and his tenuous control slipped, he took her hands in his, linking their fingers as he held her hands above her head. With their bodies sliding against and coming apart together in wild abandon, he pressed his mouth to her ear and whispered the words. "Good…me neither…"

* * *

"Deacon…" Rayna whispered a little while later, her breath hot and moist on his ear that was pressed against the side of her face, resting there after he'd buried his in the crook of her neck following his release.

"Yeah, Babe…" he responded weakly, his chest heaving from exertion of their wild, hurried lovemaking.

"So…what was the third thing?" she asked...grinning in her voice.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he groaned and slipped his arms under her back, lifting her and scooting her around and up so that she was lying correctly on the pillows in the bed, rather than spread diagonally across the middle where he'd taken her moments before. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he hovered over her grinning. "You little Minx…" he proclaimed before taking her laughing mouth with his once again. She needed to be taught a lesson in insolence and he…well, he had the sweetest lesson in mind...

Granted, he knew they hadn't solved or changed anything. Sex rarely did that for anyone. He was wise enough to know that come morning, their problems would still remain…and the past would still haunt them. But for the few remaining hours of darkness, he was going to revel in the sweet oblivion with the woman he'd loved forever, it seemed. It was what they both wanted…what they both needed. Whether it was good for them or not, he wasn't sure. And to be honest…right then, he didn't particularly care…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm glad y'all liked the previous chapter. I thought it was time we had a little Deacon&Rayna lovin', didn't you…especially since we haven't had ANY all season on the show. Hopefully these last few episodes will resurrect some of the spark we all know is still there between these two. It'd be a shame if they didn't… But anyhow, here's the latest chapter. Hope you all like it. Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks! xoxo MESSIEJo**

****DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS OF THE SHOW "NASHVILLE" ARE RESERVED AND BELONG TO ABC AND ITS AFFILIATES…NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED** **

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: "DAYLIGHT"**

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out _

_Somebody slow it down; this is way too hard_

_'Cause I know when the sun comes up I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_ 'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close…_

It was just about dawn, the first beginning rays of daylight having yet to even seep through the window blinds. Neither had succumbed to sleep yet, having been further preoccupied with getting reacquainted, so to speak, with one another throughout the hours that had passed since Rayna had come to him in the middle of the night. In truth, neither was quite ready to let the magic and the moment fade just yet, and they knew it would once slumber took them and they were to awaken to the all-too real consciousness that came with the start of the day. It was easier in the night to reach and hold one another, without the past and present lingering between them, preventing them from doing what came natural to them…being together.

* * *

"…So um, do you think you and Megan might try to work things out?" Rayna asked Deacon quietly as she lay curled up against his side, in his arms, her fingers tracing lazy circles in the hair on his chest.

Deacon shifted uncomfortably in response to her question and cleared his throat gruffly. "Ray—I don't know and honestly…I really don't want to talk about another woman when I'm lying here with you," he said a little roughly.

"Why not?" she asked, innocently.

He scoffed at her. "Um, well…for starters, it's weird, Ray. It'd be like me asking you questions about your past relationships since we split," he reasoned.

She propped herself up on her elbow, laying her arm across his chest as she stared directly into his eyes and shrugged. "Go ahead and ask. What would you like to know?" she asked.

His eyes widened at that and he laid there in a shock for a moment before sputtering. "Wh-uh—huh...Ray, stop," he said, warning in his tone.

"What?" she asked. "We're friends aren't we?" At his nodding assent, she continued. "Well, friends talk about this stuff," she said, matter-of-factly.

He gave her a disapproving look. "Wrong. _Girl_friends talk about that kind of stuff. Not guys. And sure as hell not me. Friends or otherwise, I don't want to even _think_ about anyone else touching you or flirting with you right now…not when you're lying naked here in my bed, in my arms. I don't care about the past or what happens when we leave this room, Ray…right now we're here and you're mine. Got it? **_Mine_**," he said with a gruff voice as he shifted and rolled them so that she was lying beneath him, his weight pressing her into the soft mattress.

She giggled even as heat spread through her; the fire starting in her bones…and spreading everywhere. "Oooh, I love it when you get all possessive. It's hot," she said, her eyes full of desire.

"Damn straight, woman," he said as he stared down at her with desire and wanting in his eyes. He saw the same overwhelming need reflected in her eyes and not for the first time, he wondered how it could be that it was even _possible_ to want or need another human being as much as they wanted and needed one another, not just then or during the night but throughout their entire relationship. It'd always been that way…as if they couldn't get enough of one another. Every joining, every climax…was more devastating, more shattering than the last. It was a wonder they survived the cataclysm. Correction…the _cataclysms_. As in plural. And that was only encompassing of the past few hours, he realized with smug satisfaction.

She smiled up at him through heavy-lidded lashes. "What's that look for?" she asked, her voice gritty with lust as she ran her fingers up the sides of his biceps, and over his shoulders to tangle in the curls at the nape of his neck.

"God, you're gorgeous," was his reply as he stared down at her, his gaze falling on her slightly parted mouth and lips that were just begging to be kissed.

She laughed. "Well…you're not so bad yourself, Babe," she complimented him back. "Now c'mere and kiss me," she said softly, her expression beckoning as she pulled him down to her, lifting her mouth for his kiss.

"With pleasure…" he whispered, his voice deep as his heart started beating in a quick rhythm, just as his mouth touched hers…

* * *

_**Two Hours Later...**_

Deacon sighed and carefully sipped his steaming cup of coffee as he stared out the window at the swirling fog rising on the lake outside the cabin. The storm had dissipated for the most part, save for a light drizzle. Glancing at the bed where Rayna still lay, sound asleep, sprawled face-down in the middle of the king-size bed, he smiled. Her naked form was barely covered in the sheet that had tangled in her legs and slid down to the middle of her smooth, bare back. He smiled with primal, male satisfaction at the little red marks from whisker burn and the love bites on her shoulder that he'd given her during one of their bouts of lovemaking throughout the night and early morning.

Standing there watching her, it took every bit of willpower he possessed not to slide back in beside her and continue where they'd left off when they'd finally taken a break a couple of short hours earlier. He hated to wake her, knowing she could use the sleep. Godknows, so he could he—and had it not been for the incessant sound of Rayna's phone ringing floating from down the hall in the guest room—he'd probably still be wrapped up in her warm, sated body…fast asleep, just as she was.

Luckily for Rayna, she was more of a deeper sleeper than he, so she slept soundly while he slipped out of the bed, pulled on the shorts he'd discarded at the foot of the bed and made his way down the hallway to the guest room. Picking up the phone, he swiped the screen with the pad of his thumb, intending just to go into the settings and turn down the volume of the ringer on the bothersome thing. He stopped and sighed when he saw all the mixed text messages and calls she had from Bucky and the label and even from a couple of local news reporters from The Tennessean whose names he recognized from their various music articles written over the years. The flashing notifications were like a splash of ice cold water to the face…a sharp reminder of the reality he'd forgotten about until that moment. And just like that, his whole mood had shifted.

Rather than return to Rayna and the warm bed they'd shared during the night, he'd gone downstairs and fixed himself a cup of coffee, turning on the television set to watch the news…and the Good Morning America segment they'd taped the afternoon before. He stood there with his coffee, his jaw set and his mouth grim as he watched it air and listened to Robin Roberts' byline with her co-anchors. Fortunately, while the segment had aired the truth in a softer light than it could have, it still stung to watch it unfold and to hear himself reveal to the world his own personal demons. When a picture of Maddie came up and filled the screen, he swallowed hard, remembering that he'd done it for her…not for himself or for Rayna, but for Maddie. His little girl. His daughter that, as he'd said and meant with every fiber of his being when he _had_ said it, was the best part of his life. He might not have been there for her like he should have been—as a father should be with his daughter—but he was there now…and he'd be damned if he let his pride or qualms about his personal privacy get in the way of doing what was best for her. He didn't particularly relish the fact that the whole world now knew that he was a screw-up of the worst kind…an alcoholic father, just as his own has been…but if it spared Maddie the glare of the harsh public spotlight even just a little, then it was worth it.

As the focus shifted to a developing news story in the Midwest, Deacon had shut off the television set and headed upstairs with his cup of coffee and one for Rayna…and her phone. Though he hated to wake her…and hated even more to bring the amazing night they'd had to a close by having to face the day's reality…he knew there were things she had to take care of…like dealing with the press and her label and fielding questions from reporters. And Maddie. First and foremost, she was going to want to check on Maddie. As did he…which is why he'd already decided to leave the privacy of his secluded cabin and head back to town with Rayna once they'd both showered and gotten dressed. He and Rayna had a lot they needed to focus on and figure out…especially after the night they'd just spent together…but their main priority right then was the whole mess with the world finding out about Maddie. The rest would come later. He'd make sure of it.

Setting down his cup near the one he'd brought up for Rayna on the nightstand, he sighed and sat down on the bed, reaching out to run a finger through Rayna's hair and smooth the wayward lock away from her turned face. "Rayna…Babe, wake up…" he spoke softly.

* * *

Rayna grimaced and cursed under her breath as she carefully made the turn onto the cul de sac in the gated community where she lived with the girls, and saw all the waiting reporters gathered outside her closed gate even from down the street. She glanced over at Deacon, who was sitting in the passenger seat, and saw that his expression wasn't that much of a contrast to hers. He'd driven his vehicle home from the cabin and she hers, but after seeing the throng of reporters camped outside of his home in East Nashville, he'd parked his truck around the corner and joined her in hers to drive to her place to see Maddie in Belle Meade.

"Well," Deacon said with a sigh, "I guess we gotta face them sooner or later," he pointed out so matter-of-factly that, although she knew it was the truth, it still grated on her.

"I know," she said with an echoing sigh. "I just hoped that GMA segment would give us a bit of a reprieve, I guess. I mean, come on…showing up at our homes, vying for some seedy bit or comment…it's just _wrong_," she said with clear distaste.

He shrugged. "That's the press, Ray. It's what they do."

She nodded. "Yeah, well I don't care…they're vultures. The whole lot of 'em," she said as she drove slowly towards the pack of figurative wolves. As they neared her gated drive and they all scrambled towards the vehicle, microphones and cameras out and at the ready, she outwardly shuddered.

Deacon, sensing her discomfort, instinctively reached out and placed his palm on her thigh in a familiar, comforting act, squeezing reassuringly. "Ray…you want me to just get out and give them a statement or a comment or something? I mean, maybe they'll just go away if I do," he offered.

She looked around at the people clamoring around her vehicle and considered his suggestion for a moment, then shook her head. "No. We did the GMA thing. As far as I'm concerned, they've gotten all of the statement they're getting from us. It's one thing with the music and our careers, but these are _our_ lives, Deacon. This is _our_ family. They can either learn to respect that or not. Agreed?" she asked, looking at him.

He smiled, loving how protective she got when it came to personal matters such as these. She could be a real, fierce "_mama bear_" when it came to her girls. And the way she'd said "**_our family_**" had sparked something inside of him that he couldn't quite discern just yet, but knew was a good thing. If nothing else, it felt good and right to hear her say the words. They might not be a family in the traditional sense of the word, but she and the girls had always been his family…the only one he'd ever truly wanted and deep down he knew, would only _ever_ want. "Hey, you know where I stand with the press, Ray. If it were up to me, I'd tell 'em all to officially go to hell and be damned the consequences. So yeah, whatever you think is best…we're agreed," he said, nodding.

She laughed, knowing he would do exactly that. That was Deacon. It was something she'd always envied about him—his ability to just tune it all out—the press, the media, all the expectations and demands and overall downsides of their business—all of it. To make it—to _really_ make it—you had to play the game and work the players…but Deacon, for the most part, just refused to play. It was a trait and a strength she'd always admired, even if she couldn't claim it as one of her own. Granted, she'd learned a lot over the years and she wasn't nearly as weak-boned as she was when she first started out in the business…but there were still some aspects that had been ingrained in her from the start. Like playing nice with the press. She'd always done real well when it came to doing that, but there was a line that she'd be damned if she'd let the media cross…and that was her family…her girls. She'd protect them to the ends of the earth, if that's what it took. Even if it cost her the music and the career she loved so much and had worked so hard for. She'd give it all up in a heartbeat…without a second or hesitating thought. She might be Rayna James, Nashville's reigning Queen of Country Music, but she was a mother, first and foremost. With that in mind, she set her jaw and looked straight ahead as she drove slowly through the throng of reporters, feeling the rush of satisfaction when she glanced in the rearview and saw the gates close behind her, shutting them and the rest of the world out. Allowing her to focus on those closest to her...those that mattered more to her than anyone else.

* * *

Tandy was sitting at the kitchen island sipping a cup of hot tea when Rayna and Deacon walked in the house. "Hey, sis. Great, you're back," she greeted Rayna before flicking her gaze over to Deacon who walked in behind her. "Deacon, hey," she said, exchanging a polite nod before flashing Rayna a smirk and knowing look—a sisterly one that pretty much read "I know what you did"—that had Rayna blushing against her will and responding with a "knock it off" look of her own that she flashed in Tandy's direction. Tandy ignored her, as usual, turning towards Deacon. "So did you guys weather the storm alright?" she asked, innocently.

Deacon—all-too familiar with Tandy's inquisitive nature, deflected her nosiness with a nod and a shrug. "Got a couple of inches of rain. That's about it. No big deal," he replied.

Tandy rolled her eyes and before she could say anything else, Rayna stepped forward, dropping her bag loudly on the counter-top of the island. "So, give me the damage report, Tand," she said. "I've already heard from the label's PR guy and Bucky, but that's the least of my worries right now. Tell me, how are the girls? How'd it go dropping them off at school this morning?" she asked, heading for the stove as she spoke to fix herself and Deacon some coffee. She had enough sense to know that it was probably going to be a long, stressful day and considering the wonderful, but sleepless night they'd had, they were going to need all the caffeine they could get.

"Um," Tandy started, the tone of the voice stopping Rayna in her tracks. "Not good. In fact, it didn't go at all," she said.

Rayna gave her a narrowed look. "What are you talking about? What happened?" she asked her sister.

Tandy sighed. "Well, since the GMA segment hadn't aired yet, leaving the house wasn't a problem. Most of the press that you saw outside showed up here afterwards. I guess they figured they had a better chance of catching either you or Teddy dropping the girls off at school, so they were already camped out there when we got there. All the cameras and everything—I think it was a little too much for Daphne and she started crying and well…I figured it'd be best if they stayed home…so we came back here. A few reporters had shown up here while we were gone, so when Daphne saw them, she got even more upset and she started blaming Maddie and saying things and well…it wasn't good. They were both pretty upset by the time we got in the house…shaken, for the most part, I'd say. So yeah…not good," she explained.

Angry tears filled Rayna's eyes and she swore under her breath. "Damn. I never should have asked you to take them in the first place. I should have known the damn press would be there," she said, berating herself as she thought of her daughters' pain and fear.

Tandy sighed and stood up, walking around the island to her sister, rubbing her arm. "Hey, it's not your fault. You were trying to keep things as normal as possible for them. You couldn't have known. Don't beat yourself up over it, hon."

Rayna swallowed hard, sniffled, and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. Where are they now?" she asked, glancing towards the back stairs.

Tandy gestured towards the stairs as well. "In their rooms. I was going to talk to Daphne, but I figured you'd want to maybe talk to them together…try and explain what's happening, you know?"

Rayna nodded. "That's a good idea." She glanced over Tandy's shoulder towards Deacon, who'd remained stoically silent, but inwardly pulsating with anger as he'd listened to Tandy relay the morning's events to Rayna. "Babe—Tandy and I will check on Daphne and see if we can get her to come down. You mind getting Maddie—tell her we all need to have a sit-down and talk, okay? I think she'll be more receptive to you," she said.

He nodded. "Sure thing," he said as he followed her and Tandy up the back stairs, splitting off in separate directions towards the girls' bedrooms on opposite ends of the hallway.

* * *

**_Daphne's Room…_**

"Daphne…sweetheart?" Rayna called softly as she entered Daphne's room with Tandy, finding her youngest sitting on her bed, hugging her favorite stuffed animal to her chest. She looked up with interest when she heard Rayna's voice and Rayna's heart wept at the sight of the tear stains on her baby girl's stricken face.

"Mommy!" Daphne called, sitting up straight and holding out her arms.

Rayna went to her immediately, sitting down on the bed and gathering her little girl into her arms. "It's okay baby, Mama's here," she comforted Daphne, who started crying anew.

"You weren't here!" Daphne accused, pulling back. "Those awful news people were at school again and you weren't there! I was scared, Mommy!" she cried.

Rayna sent Tandy a helpless look over Daphne's head. Tandy sat down next to Daphne, rubbing her back. "Like I explained earlier, sweetheart, your Mama had some things she had to take care of, so she asked me to bring you and your sister to school. She didn't know those people would be there."

Daphne pursed her lips together and shook her head. "I don't care. This is all Maddie's fault anyways. She brought those people here. It's all because of her. Because of that stupid video that she made," she said angrily.

Rayna sighed and shook her head. "Oh honey, this isn't your sister's fault, either," Rayna insisted.

"It is so! She posted that video saying she was Maddie _Claybourne_. I don't get it! If she doesn't want to be a part of our family, then why is she here? Why doesn't she just go live with Uncle Deacon if that's what she wants to do so bad? I told her I hate her and I meant it! I hate her so much!" Daphne spat.

Rayna sat back with a gasp. "Hey! Now that's quite enough, young lady. Maddie is your sister and she IS a part of this family. I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Now, you're going to apologize to your sister, right now missy," she said, moving off the bed and waiting for Daphne to do the same.

Daphne made a face. "Ugh, do I have to?"

"Yes, you most certainly do. Because that was a horrible thing to say to your sister. She loves you and you love her. Now, she made a mistake and I know that things are really confusing and upsetting for you right now, but she's going through a lot, too and I'm sure you saying those things really hurt her. So yes, you have to apologize. Now," she said firmly as Daphne grumbled and went to move off the bed.

"Uh, hey ladies…sorry to interrupt…"

Rayna turned to see Deacon standing in the doorway, an odd expression on his face. "Hey Deacon, sorry. Miss Daphne here and I were just having a little conversation about being nice to your sister, weren't we Daphne?" She looked behind him for Maddie. "Where's Maddie?"

"Good question," he said. "I was just about to ask your sister the same one," he said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Rayna asked as both she and Deacon turned to face Tandy.

"She's in her room…Isn't she?" Tandy asked, moving off the bed and starting forward.

Deacon shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "Uh no. No, she's _not_…"

* * *

**A/N: DISCLAIMER…SONG LYRICS WRITTEN INTO THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER ARE COPYRIGHT AND COURTESY OF THE TRACK "DAYLIGHT" BY THE AMAZING BAND MAROON 5. I DO NOT OWN THEM. **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: "THE SACRIFICIAL LAMB"**

Rayna stared at Deacon with both confusion and disbelief. "Wh-wait—what do you mean she's not in her room?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I mean, I checked…she's not there. Her balcony door was open, but she's not out there either. I haven't checked the rest of the house yet, but Ray—I gotta tell ya, I got a bad feeling about this…what with the reporters and everything being out in the open and all—" he let his words trail.

"W-What—you think she got upset and ran off or something, Deacon? She wouldn't do that," Rayna said, shaking her head.

He sighed. "Look—I'm not saying that's what's happened. I'm gonna go check downstairs, see if she's down there somewhere. Tandy can double check up here and Ray, you should probably call her phone. You know she doesn't go anywhere without it," he said, nodding before he turned and left the room to head downstairs.

* * *

Rayna's hand shook as she tried Maddie's cell a second and then a third time. Each time, it just rang and rang before eventually going to voicemail. Worried tears filled her eyes as she listened to Maddie's "_Hey it's Maddie, leave a message…"_ message prompt and fear slowly coursed through her as she remembered the night of the Symphony Gala, when Maddie had run off. Granted, Maddie had only been missing for a couple of hours before she'd gotten the phone call from Juliette reassuring her that Maddie was alright and letting her know that Maddie was with her. But those couple of hours had been pure hell for her, not knowing where Maddie was or if she was okay. She'd nearly gone out of her mind that night just imagining the horrible things that could have happened to her little girl. It was an experience that had left her shaken to her very core…and one that she hoped to God wasn't repeating itself. As much as she wanted to trust in Maddie and believe that she wouldn't put her through that again—especially knowing how worried Rayna had been that night—she knew that everything was different now. Maddie was different. She'd been through so much in the past year…more than any 14 year old girl should ever have to deal with. She was confused and angry and still trying to process everything and adjust to the facts. Rayna knew that Maddie still had so many questions…questions that Rayna didn't know how to answer because, in truth, she was still trying to answer them for herself.

Standing there, phone in hand, she considered the possibility that Maddie had actually run off…really considered it…and realized with horror just how possible it was. In fact, now that she thought about, Maddie had been acting different for some time now. She'd been pulling away for months, and Rayna hadn't even realized it. She'd wanted to give Maddie her space—to give her time to process the truth and come to terms with the fact that she was Deacon's daughter. And she thought Maddie was doing that, she really had. She was still taking guitar lessons and spending time with Deacon, writing songs together and talking and learning more about each other. They were getting on great and Maddie had seemed happier than she had in a long time. But now that the secret of her paternity was out there and the whole world knew that she was Deacon's biological daughter and not Teddy's—though indirectly a result of an act that was her own doing—Rayna feared all the resentment and confusion of those truths that had been kept from Maddie had come roaring back up to the surface. That and with the reporters and getting into it with her sister today, maybe Deacon's fears were correct in that maybe it had all been too much for her and she'd run off. She hoped not, but she had that nagging sense of fear that wouldn't go away.

Call it mother's intuition…she knew.

Even as she dialed Maddie's number and listened to it ring and go to voice mail again…

Even as Tandy came back into the room, shaking her head, guilt in her eyes…

Even as Deacon showed up in the doorway, worry etched into the lines of his face, without Maddie…

**_She knew. _**

Maddie was gone.

And it was all her fault…

* * *

"O-Oh God, she's gone, isn't she?" Rayna whispered brokenly as her legs went weak beneath her. She clutched the little white nightstand beside Daphne's bed for support as the tears streamed down.

"Ray—" Deacon started forward.

"Hey—" Tandy said at the same time, moving to Rayna's side. "Guys, I'm sure she's around here somewhere," Tandy began.

"Here where?" Deacon asked pointedly, taking Rayna's hand and rubbing circles in her palm in a comforting gesture. "I looked downstairs. She's not down there."

Tandy sighed. "I don't know, Deacon, but I checked on both her and Daphne shortly before the two of you got here. So if she did run off, then she hasn't had much of an opportunity to go far, time-wise. And honestly, I don't think she ran off," she said, looking at Rayna. "That pillow of hers—the one she can't sleep without—it's on her bed. Plus, I checked her closet and none of her clothes are missing or rifled through that I can see. Her backpack is hanging on the back of her desk chair. And her guitar and writing notebook are on her bed…where they were when I checked on her. She was working on a new song, so I didn't interrupt her, but yeah. I'm sorry, but I don't see Maddie just out-of-the-blue up and deciding to run away in the span of like a half-hour, with nothing but the clothes on her back and shoes on her feet. Do you?" she asked, softly.

"Then where _is_ she?" Rayna asked with her voice choked with tears, even as she tried to calm herself enough to consider her sister's words.

Tandy sighed and shook her head. "I-I don't know, sweetie. Maybe she went to clear her head or—oh, hold on," she said as the house phone she held in her hand that she'd brought up with her rang. "Hello—no-no, she's right here…one moment," she turned and held out the phone to Rayna.

"Who is it? Is it about Maddie?" Rayna asked, her expression hopeful. "Hello?"

"Ms. Jaymes—this is Aiden with security. I hate to bother you, Ma'am, but I was doing my rounds and noticed a disturbance outside your gate just now that I thought you should be made aware of," the voice on the other end spoke.

Rayna's hopes fell and she sighed with disinterest. "The media…yes, I-I know they're a nuisance. I'm afraid you'll have to deal with them as you see fit, Aiden. I have a family situation that's come up and—" she started, her tone dismissive.

"Actually, Ms. Jaymes—" he interrupted. "That's why I'm calling. I believe your daughter—Miss Maddie—is at the center of it all. The reporters are all gathered around her and—"

"W-wait—what?!" Rayna asked, her eyes going wide as she gripped Deacon's arm, her fingers digging into his flesh as he asked her what was wrong, waiting for her response. "Are you sure it's Maddie?" she asked, getting and holding the attention of both Deacon and Tandy.

"I'm pretty certain, yes," he responded. "Should I intervene or—"

Rayna shook her head. "No that'll just—it's—just stay there 'til I get there, please. I'm on my way," she said, hanging up the phone and tossing it on the bed.

"What? Who was that?" Deacon asked, eyes wide and searching Rayna's face for answers.

"It was Security. Maddie's down at the gate with all the reporters," she said, her voice rushed.

"What?!" he and Tandy both exclaimed. "Why?" Deacon asked.

Rayna shook her head. "I-I don't know. But she is. We gotta go down there, Deacon. They'll—Jesus, they'll crush her with all their questions," she said, her bottom lip wavering. As relieved as she was to know where Maddie was, she didn't like it one bit that Maddie was anywhere near those media vultures…a naïve 14-year-old girl…God, they'd eat her alive. Hearing Daphne's hushed whimper, she immediately turned to Tandy. "Can you—"

Tandy just nodded, ushering Rayna towards the door as she reached for Daphne. "I got Daphne. You two go!" she said, putting her hands on Daphne's shoulders as she stood behind the little girl.

"We'll be right back," Rayna promised, even as she and Deacon were rushing out of the bedroom.

* * *

Maddie blinked rapidly in the light of all the camera flashes, her eyes watering, and took a step backwards as someone quickly thrust a microphone at her. "Maddie! Maddie Conrad! What's it like to be Deacon Claybourne's daughter? Are you going to change your last name? When did you find out about your biological father?" Maddie bit her lip and swallowed hard at the onslaught of questions that were thrown at her, all at once, and coming from every direction as the reporters circled around her with their microphones and cameras and recording devices.

Suddenly, her idea to go down and try and talk to the media and to reason with them so they'd leave her family alone, didn't seem so great…or so smart…as it had just a short while earlier when she'd been standing out on her balcony. She'd taken a break from her writing to get some fresh air and to clear her mind, so she'd stepped out onto her balcony deck for a minute. As she'd been watching, the throng of reporters that were still gathered outside the gate at the end of the drive grew larger in size by the minute. She knew it was only going to get worse…especially now that her mom, dad, and Deacon had gone on Good Morning America that morning to explain that she was really Deacon's biological daughter.

Her mom and Dad had explained to her what they were going to do before they did the taping, so she'd known, but it hadn't really sunk in until she'd seen the video clip of the segment herself that morning. After her Aunt Tandy had brought her and Daphne home from the failed-attempt at taking them to school that morning, her aunt had explained to her and Daphne that it was probably going to be like it was with all the reporters around because of the show announcement. Daphne had asked how long it was going to take for them to go away and Tandy had apologized and said she didn't know…leading Daphne to turn and lash out at Maddie. She had to admit that it _had_ really hurt, hearing Daphne tell her that she hated her and blamed her for what was happening…mostly because Maddie herself knew that it was true.

It **_was_** her fault. All of it. If she hadn't gotten upset at her Dad and posted that video of the song she and Deacon had written during one of their guitar lessons together, none of this would be happening. She'd been a brat, especially by using Deacon's last name in the video post when they'd asked for her name. She'd done it deliberately, of course, to get back at her Dad for trying to take her music away from her like he had. She'd known it was wrong…but when she'd uploaded it to the internet, all she could think about was how mad she was. Not just at her Dad, but at her Mom, too. Mad…and hurt because they'd lied to her about whom her real father was for so long, and then acted like it didn't matter and that it changed nothing even after she found out. When to her—it meant and had changed _everything_. Finding out that she was Deacon's daughter had turned her whole world upside-down. Deep-down, she'd always had a feeling…a sense, really…that something wasn't right. Like something was missing. There were little things that she'd often wondered about…like where she got her love for guitar-playing from…and why she preferred the quiet and being alone, compared to always being the center of attention like her mom and her sister. Even her Dad reveled in the spotlight of being the mayor. But as much as she loved performing, she loved the music more. Now that she knew the truth, it made sense that she'd gotten that trait from Deacon, who'd confessed to her one during one lesson that even if his solo-career didn't take off, he would still be content writing music and playing at the Bluebird just like he'd always done. He didn't need more and neither did she, she realized. As much as she loved her Dad and always would, she was also glad that Deacon was her biological dad. She knew she could always count on him to know how much music meant to her…to understand how much a part of her it was. That was something her Dad didn't understand. And her mom…well, her mom thought she was too young. But she wasn't. She was old enough to know what she wanted. Just like she was old enough to have been told the truth.

But she hadn't been told. She'd had to find out herself, when she'd gone snooping through her mother's things. While she was glad that she finally knew the truth…she hated that her finding out had caused so much pain to those around her. Especially to her mom and Deacon. Sure, she'd had a right to know…and it had made sense to ask Deacon if he could be her father…but she hadn't realized when she'd gone to his house that day what finding out would mean to him. She didn't know that it would make him start drinking again. But it did. And it was his drinking that caused the accident that nearly killed both of them. At the very least, it was most likely the reason he and her mom had split up. So indirectly, them not being together—their not being a family like they _could_ and might have been before the accident-was her doing. That, like everything else that had happened…was her fault.

And now she'd made it worse with the video. She wasn't ashamed that she was Deacon Claybourne's daughter and part of her _had_ posted the video because she had wanted the world to know…but her mom was right when she'd said she hadn't completely thought it through. She hadn't realized the chaos posting the video would bring or the fallout it would cause. She hadn't been prepared for the damage or hurt it would cause. She certainly hadn't expected that it would hurt Daphne or make it impossible to do normal things…such as simply going to school.

When she uploaded the video, she hadn't thought about the media…or how it would affect her mom and Deacon—what with them being public figures and all. When she'd watched the video clip herself of the announcement, she'd cried. She couldn't help it. She'd felt so bad for Deacon, having to admit to the world that he was an alcoholic…to have everyone know something that was so personal about him. She'd seen the look on her mom's face when he'd said that and for a moment, she looked as though she might cry. It was a hard thing to watch and in truth, she hadn't even been able to finish the clip. She'd been too ashamed and too overcome with guilt. So, she'd tried writing a little. She'd heard her Aunt Tandy come to her room while she'd been playing and waited until she'd left before putting down her guitar and taking a break.

She'd been on the verge of going back inside when she'd seen the gates open and saw her mom's car at the end of the drive. She watched as her mom was forced to drive slower than usual because of all the reporters surrounding the car. At first, she'd been angry with the reporters for being so rude and so intrusive. Then she'd felt guilty again. She knew how much her mom valued her privacy…and how much she disliked reporters. She'd overheard her mother once say that if there was one thing she could do without when it came to fame and her music career, it would be the press. Though a necessary evil, she hated the interviews and being written about in magazines and all the publicity, Maddie knew.

It'd been the guilt for putting her mom through that that had her deciding to do something, on her own, about it. Granted, she could have gone to her parents and suggested that _she_ talk to the reporters and explain why she posted the video…but she knew they would have vetoed the idea right off the bat. They would have said she was too young…or something along those lines. But as far as she was concerned, the reporters were there because of what she'd done. It was her mistake. And she couldn't just sit around and do nothing. She owed it to the people she loved to try and fix the mess that she'd made. Determined to do just that, she'd snuck down the stairs and slipped out the front door while her mom and Deacon had come in the back and greeted her aunt Tandy, heading right for the reporters. She didn't know what she'd say when she reached them…she just knew that she had to say something. Then maybe they'd be satisfied and leave her family and the people she cared about most alone.

* * *

But standing there, being bombarded with questions that she had no idea how to respond to, she realized how wrong she was…and understood why her mom disliked reporters so much. Fear crept in as they all seemed to join ranks and close in tighter around her. She winced when someone stepped on her foot and bumped into her with a microphone. All the flashes and the voices—some yelling to be heard over others—started getting to her and she went still as fear and anxiety started to creep slowly in. She swallowed hard and struggled to speak as she raised her hand in front of her eyes and used it as a shield against the camera flashes that were almost blinding at that point. "Please…please stop," she said, her voice sounding strangled, even to her own ears. "Please, I'll answer your questions if you'll just stop yelling and…and promise to leave after. Okay?" she asked, raising her voice to be heard over all the others.

When the racket seemed to die down a little, she bit her lip and nodded at the closest reporter to her. "Wh-what's your question?" she asked, repeating what she'd seen and heard her mother and father do and say in the press conferences she'd attended with them over the years.

"Maddie, what's it like to know that you're the daughter of Rayna James and the Deacon Claybourne—once deemed country music's power couple?" the woman reporter asked, holding out a microphone at Maddie.

Maddie hesitated. "I-um—it's good. I mean, I really like Deacon and he and my mom are both really talented and have written some pretty great songs together…so yeah, it's pretty cool," she answered.

"Are you going to change your last name to Claybourne now?" another reporter asked.

Maddie bit her lip, shaking her head. "No. I mean, I don't think so. I mean, my Dad is still my dad so…"

"Who do you prefer as your dad—Mayor Conrad or Deacon?" came from another reporter.

Insulted, Maddie narrowed her eyes as the rude man. "That's a horrible thing to ask," she said.

"Is it true then that Deacon's drinking caused the accident that nearly killed him and your mother the night of the music awards—that learning he was your father caused him to throw away his sobriety?" came from the same reporter.

Hot tears sprang to Maddie's eyes and she shook her head. "That's—it wasn't like that—it was an accident—Deacon would never purposely hurt my mom…he made a mistake…"

"Did your mom keep the identity of your real father a secret because she didn't want anyone to know she'd had an illegitimate child with an alcoholic?" Maddie heard.

Her eyes went wide at that as the tears finally started streaming down her face. "Stop," she said then. "Please…just stop. It's not true. That's not true," she insisted, even as the words sank in and she wondered herself if there was any truth to them…if maybe that was why her mom hadn't said anything. Maybe that was the case all along and the secret was to protect her mother's career, and not her, as her parents had claimed.

Her head spinning with what-ifs, Maddie turned to escape…but there was nowhere for her to go…no way to get out. Fear crept in and all she wanted was to get as far away from where she was as possible…away from everything and everyone. "I-Please, let me through…please stop," she pleaded, her voice barely audible as she tried to push her way through the reporters. Some stepped aside, but others refused to even budge as she struggled to move around them. "Move…please," she begged. _Just one more question…one question, Maddie…_ she kept hearing. Shaking her head, she cried out when someone grabbed her arm to get her attention so she'd answer his question. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" she cried. "Please…just stop…" she screamed as she covered her eyes and dropped down to the ground...wishing the ground would swallow her up and she could just disappear.

* * *

"…_Please…just stop_…" Rayna heard Maddie cry as she and Deacon ran down the driveway and got close. Even in all the noise, she could hear Maddie voice, pleading and scared. As she and Deacon pushed their way through the clamoring reporters to get to Maddie, she finally spotted her and grabbed Deacon's arm, pointing in Maddie's direction.

"Son of a bitch!" she heard him say when he saw Maddie, who was crouched down on the ground with her hands covering her ears and head, sobbing. In that moment, all she saw and felt was red hot anger herself.

"Hey…get away from her…" she said, following Deacon as they pushed through to get to Maddie, shoving at microphones and cameras as they did. "What the hell is wrong with you people? She's a child you—you twisted vultures!" she cried at the cameras. If they wanted a comment, she was damn well going to give them one. To hell with the label and her image. Right then, she didn't give a damn about either. All that mattered was getting to Maddie and getting her away from those people.

Deacon reached Maddie first and helped her up, holding her close to his body and doing his best to shield her from the unrelenting mob that seemed determined to make their escape as difficult as possible. He couldn't count the number of people he nearly had to shove aside to get out of his path…not that he cared. Like Rayna, Maddie was his one and only priority right then. With his arm around Maddie's shoulders and Rayna holding on to his shirt from behind, they eventually made it out of the throng. By that time, Aiden and several of the other security guys on duty had managed to form a line to hold back some of the more persistent reporters, so they weren't on their own, at least.

When they'd made it a couple of feet from the crowd, Deacon stopped and turned to check on Maddie, who was visibly shaken and sobbing. "Maddie…sweetheart…are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" he asked, remembering that they'd literally found her crouched down on the ground, shielding herself.

Maddie shook her head, sobbing. "No—no…I'm sorry. I just wanted to help. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she kept crying and repeating over and over, like it was her fault.

Deacon's heart broke at how wrecked his little girl looked and his veins burned with hot fury at the misery she was feeling…that those media piranhas had caused her. He flashed a glance at Rayna over Maddie's head and saw the tears in her eyes, knowing she was feeling the same emotions as he was.

"Deacon…let's just get inside," she said, wrapping her arm around Maddie. Deacon nodded and just as they took a step, one of the reporters pushed past the security guards, thrusting a microphone towards Rayna before he could stop the guy.

"Ms. Jaymes! Rayna—did you ever consider having an abortion?!" Deacon heard the guy ask.

Deacon heard Maddie's strangled cry and Rayna's audible gasp…right before the cracking sound of his fist catching the guy square in the jaw. "You sonofabitch!" he yelled as the guy stumbled back, swearing and rubbing his jaw.

"Deacon—no!" he heard Rayna cry as he stepped towards the guy, his fist raised again as he started to advance on the bastard. Were it not for the look on Maddie's tear-streaked face and her soft plea of "_Dad…please don't_…" he would have hit the guy again. His hesitation gave the security guards enough time to grab the guy and pull him away.

Rayna grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the house.

"Deacon…he's not worth it…please…" she cried tearfully.

Looking between her and Maddie, he nodded. "I know, Ray. I know. C'mon darlin'," he said as Maddie tucked herself between him and Rayna and the three of them headed for the house…

* * *

**A/N: SO, I THOUGHT I'D GIVE MADDIE SOME CONTENT IN HERE, TO SEE THINGS FROM HER POINT OF VIEW, NOT JUST DEACON/RAYNA's. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THOUGHT! THANKS! xoxo MESSIEJo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR GREAT REVIEWS! I'M SO GLAD THAT YA'LL ARE LIKING THIS STORY BECAUSE I'M HAVING SUCH A FUN TIME WRITING IT. I JUST ****LOVE**** THESE CHARACTERS, AS I KNOW YOU ALL DO AS WELL…NOW (**and I think I speak for the majority of us here**) IF ONLY THE WRITERS ON THE SHOW WOULD GIVE IN AND JUST ALLOW THE INEVITABLE…HOPEFULLY IN SEASON THREE…SIGH…**

**ANYHOW, HERE'S THE NEWEST CHAPTER TO SORT OF TIE-UP THE PREVIOUS ONE…WORKING ON THE NEXT SO HAPPY READING! **

****DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS OF THE SHOW "NASHVILLE" ARE RESERVED AND BELONG TO ABC AND ITS AFFILIATES…NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED** **

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: "WANTED"**

"Hey…" Deacon spoke softly as he walked into Maddie's bedroom to Rayna, who was lying down on the bed, curled around Maddie's sleeping form. Rayna looked up and over her shoulder at the sound of him entering the room and slowly disentangled herself from Maddie to sit up. Careful to not wake Maddie, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, making her way over to him as she put a finger to his lips in a "shh" gesture.

"Hey," she replied softly and motioned with her head that they step out of the room. "Sorry," she said as he closed the door part-way and turned to her. "I-I don't want to wake her. She finally passed out. Or cried herself to sleep, I should say," she said ruefully.

Deacon swore under his breath as he clenched his jaw and flexed his fists. "I swear to God, I wish I'd done more than just hit that jackass reporter when I had the chance," he said angrily, fuming inside.

Rayna shook her head, her eyes filled with tears. "It wouldn't have done any good, Deacon. We both know it only would have added fuel to the fire. That's exactly what he wanted. God," she said with a ragged sigh as she glanced through the open door space to reassure herself that Maddie was still sleeping. "The things she was saying, Deac…"

He nodded as he reached out and drew her into his arms, holding her gently. "I know, Babe. I know. Just try not to think about it," he soothed, rubbing the small of her back in a gesture of comfort.

She buried her face in his neck and hugged him tightly as she wept. "I can't help it…" she said on a broken sob…the sound not unlike the ones Maddie had made just a short while earlier…

* * *

**_EARLIER..._**

_Deacon shut the door as he followed Rayna and Maddie inside and through the house to the kitchen in the back where Tandy was waiting with Daphne. "Oh my God," he heard Tandy exclaim softly when she saw the state Maddie was in. Her eyes flashed questions at his lifted ones and he looked pointedly at Daphne, who was staring at them with wide, frightened eyes of her own. Tandy bit her lip and nodded before putting her hands on Daphne's shoulders and suggesting that she go upstairs to her room for a little while. Naturally, Daphne resisted, her blonde ponytail swinging as she shook her head in refusal. "No…I want to stay. Is Maddie okay? Why is she crying?" the little girl demanded, chewing on her bottom lip nervously as she stared at her sobbing sister. _

_ Stepping forward, Deacon crouched down in front of Daphne, forcing a smile to his lips as he faced the little girl that had so much of Rayna's stubbornness and beauty in her that it was impossible not to completely adore her. "Maddie will be just fine, darlin'. She's just a little sad right now and needs some alone time with your Mama, just the two of them, okay?"_

_ "But I wanna stay with her," Daphne insisted. _

_ He softened his smile and reached out to tuck a stray strawberry-blonde strand of hair behind her hair and tapped her on the nose like he always did. "I know, sweetheart, and that's awfully nice of you to care about your sister so much, but right now, it's really important that you go upstairs for a bit. Okay kiddo? C'mon, how about I give you a ride up to your Mama's room and you can watch a movie on the big screen in there?" he asked, getting a relieved and approving nod from Rayna as he made the suggestion._

_ Daphne, smart enough to realize she wasn't going to win that particular battle to stay downstairs, relented with a heavy sigh. "Okay," she grumbled as she let Deacon pick her up and carry her up the stairs. _

_ Rayna said a silent prayer of thanks as Deacon took Daphne upstairs. The last thing she wanted was for her youngest to witness and overhear what had happened to her sister. Daphne, though bright as a whip, was still innocent to so many ways of the world and of the cruel, heartless individuals that existed within it. And Rayna wanted to keep it that way for as long as she possibly could. Especially when she was witnessing first-hand the aftermath of the reality of that cruelty right then with her sweet, sweet Maddie, who at that moment was openly sobbing into her hands, her shoulders shaking with the force of her cries. _

_ Rayna shot Tandy a helpless glance as Tandy hurried to Maddie's side. "God—Maddie—baby—what did they do to her?" Tandy asked as she lifted her eyes, the question directed at Rayna._

_ Rayna shook her head-again a helpless response-as she struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to fall at the sight of Maddie's tears and hold on to whatever strength she had—for Maddie's sake. "I-I don't know—" she bit her lip and crouched down so she was eye level in front of Maddie. "Maddie, sweetheart, please—baby, it's Mama. You're okay and it's over. Maddie, sweetheart, please look at me, talk to me…" she pleaded with her. _

_ Slowly, Maddie lowered her hands and Rayna's heart broken into a million little pieces. Her face pale and stained with tear streaks, Maddie looked utterly lost. There was a shattered innocence in her eyes that tore at Rayna, cutting her to the core. She watched as Maddie bit her wobbling bottom lip and choked back a sob. "I-I'm sorry Mom. I'm so sorry…" she sobbed, fresh tears streaming down. _

_ Rayna took her hands in hers and squeezed them tight, shaking her head. "Sorry? Baby, what are you sorry for? You have nothing to be sorry for, you hear me? __**Nothing**__."_

_ Maddie continued as if she hadn't even heard Rayna, shaking her head. "I-I just wanted to help. I wanted them to understand that it—that i-it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I-I put that video up and I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry everyone knows now. I-This is all my fault. I just…make everything worse. I ruined everything for you and Deacon a-and that reporter was right…it was all a mistake. Even my being born. Everything…" she sobbed. _

_ Rayna gasped in shock and rocked back on her heels a moment, feeling as if someone had literally knocked the breath right from her at Maddie's words. Feeling like her heart was being ripped from her chest, her eyes and throat burning from her pent-up tears; she shook her head and framed Maddie's face in her hands. "No…oh God, no baby girl. Don't ever say that. Don't even think it. What that reporter said is __**not**__ true. It's not. Your Dad, Deacon, and me—we all love you. And you were wanted, Maddie. You __**are**__ wanted. Do you hear me? You're the best thing that ever happened to us. __**That is the truth**__. C'mere, baby…shh…" Rayna soothed as she pulled a sobbing, apologizing Maddie into her arms and held her against her chest, whispering softly to her as she tried to comfort her broken-hearted little girl._

_ Hearing a muted curse, she looked up in time to see Deacon standing at the bottom of the back stairs, his hand covering his mouth, his eyes teary and wild as he shook his head and stared at her. By his reaction, she knew he'd heard what Maddie had said…and that it was tearing him apart just as it was doing the same to her. _

_ Worse for Rayna though was the knowledge that it was all her own doing. That she was responsible. She'd done this. Not Maddie. It wasn't the video she'd posted or the world finding out the news that had caused the irreparable pain Maddie and they all were feeling right then. It was her choices. Her actions. It was the decision she'd made all those years ago, in the very beginning…the decision to lie. She'd done that. She could have said no to Tandy and Coleman when they'd insisted she keep the truth about the pregnancy from Deacon. She could have told them they were wrong when they claimed it would best for Deacon's sake if he didn't know. She could have trusted and had faith in Deacon that he would have gotten sober regardless of whether he knew the truth, on his own…just as he had done. _

_ She could have told the truth. If only she had…so much would be different right then. She and Deacon could have gotten married…just like she'd dreamed about in all those dark, late moments at night after they'd made love and she'd lain in his arms, feeling sated and safe and most of all-loved. Despite everything else and whatever other doubts there might have been in their relationship—there was never, not even for a second, a doubt in her mind that Deacon loved her, or she him. On that love alone, they could have made it work. They __**would**__ have made it work. She knew it. In her heart, in her soul…hell, in her bones…she __**knew**__ it. _

_ They could have lived in the beautiful lake house-turned-cabin that Deacon had bought for her—her "dream house" that she'd always talked about buying that elusive "someday"- that'd he'd gone out and surprised her by buying right before her first CMA nomination and awards show. They could have prepared for and celebrated and raised their sweet baby girl together—as a family. Whatever fears Deacon might have had in relation to fatherhood, stemming from his own childhood—Rayna knew they'd have been inconsequential. Deacon was a great father…just as she knew he always would be. _

_ As she held Maddie close, stroking her hair and murmuring words of comfort, tears fell down Rayna's own cheeks and she closed her eyes against the images of what could have been. Like the image of Deacon smiling with elation and wrapping her in his arms when she told him she was pregnant. And the image of him holding a tiny, just-born, blanket-wrapped Maddie in his arms…a smile on his lips and his eyes filled with fatherly pride and love and wonder. Like the image of him rocking Maddie to sleep and singing sweet lullabies to her. And of him holding his breath and holding out as his hands for her as Maddie took her first wobbly steps and spoke her first words. Or the image of Maddie clinging to his leg in front of a stranger…and on her first day of school._

_ So many images…so many memories and moments that he'd missed out on. That all __**three**__ of them had missed out on. All because of one decision—one bad decision—that she'd made. Her. Not them. Her. And now, because of that decision, Maddie had been terribly hurt. Only this time, there was no Band-Aid to heal that hurt…no easy words to make it all better. This was more….so much more. And so much worse. _

_ Sensing Deacon's nearness, she opened her eyes and blinked through the tears. He was there, next to them. His eyes searching hers, he just nodded and without words—wrapped them both in his arms. She leaned into him, trying to draw strength from him because in truth, she had none left herself. Standing there…they were finally a family…just a broken one that in time, she hoped she could repair. It was that hope….and Deacon…that gave her strength. She just hoped that it would be enough…_

* * *

**Present…**

Rayna slowly stepped back from Deacon's embrace, spent from crying. "Thank you," she said, feeling a little sheepish at having completely broken down in front of him.

He gave her a small smile as he gently brushed away a trace tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Ray," he began softly. "You don't have to thank me. And you don't have to act so tough all the time either," he said. "Not with me."

She inwardly scowled. He could read her so well. Biting her lip, she shrugged. "Yeah…um, you know…you don't have to stay. I mean, if you have things to do you can just take the car. I doubt I'll be going anywhere anytime soon," she said, rambling.

He gave her an undaunted look as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ray…stop," he said.

"No, really Deacon, it's fine. I'm sure she's gonna be out for a while, anyhow and I—" she continued, unheeded.

His hands moved up to cup her face. "Ray—no more talking," he said, firmly. "I'm not going anywhere. She's _my_ little girl. It's time I get to be her daddy. Besides, she's going to need _both_ of us to get her through this. So stop trying to give me an out here, because—and listen to me, Ray because I'm only going to say this once—**_I don't want one_**. Understood?"

She searched his eyes, finding only the truth and sincerity in them. She felt fresh tears start to burn at the back of her eyes as her heart swelled. After the events of that morning and Deacon finally stepping up to the role she wished he could have taken years ago, she couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed with emotion. "Deacon—about last night…" she started.

He stopped her with a curt shake of his head. "Ray…let's just focus on one worry at a time. I think we've got enough our plate at the moment, don't you think? What happened last night…and this morning…," he said lightly, "was incredible. But we'd both be kidding ourselves and belying the issue if we said it solved everything. We need to have a talk…and actually _talk_...soon. But right now, I'd rather focus on Maddie. And you—" he added. "Which is why I think you should go and get some rest," he said, gesturing down the hall towards her room.

She immediately opened her mouth with a refusal. "I-What? N-No—I'm fine. I want to stay with Maddie in case she wakes up," she said.

He smiled, nodding. "I know…but you're exhausted…and don't say that you're not," he said, just as she was about to do exactly that. "Look, Ray—I know you. I can tell when you're worn out…and you are. Not that anyone could blame you after the past few days. Hell, the past few months. You said yourself that Maddie will probably be passed out for a while, so what's it going to hurt if you get some shut eye?" he asked, the question more rhetorical than not. "Exactly. Now Maddie's gonna need her Mama at her best when she wakes up…so you go get some sleep and I'll stand watch over her," he said.

Torn between wanting to be there for Maddie and knowing that Deacon was right and she wasn't doing anyone any good in the state she was in, she still tried to argue. "But Babe—"

He shook his head. "No 'but Babe's' Ray…now go. I'll get you if she wakes up, I promise," he assured her.

Still, she hesitated. Glancing through the opening created by the slightly ajar bedroom door, she reassured herself that Maddie was sleeping soundly…and that she'd be fine under Deacon's—her Dad's—careful, caring watch. Realizing that he'd more than earned her trust with Maddie and that he deserved the benefit of the doubt regardless, she relented with a sigh, nodding. "Okay…but the second she wakes up, I want to know," she insisted.

He smiled and nodded. "Got it," he agreed, and then pulled her close to hug her and gently kiss the top of her head.

They parted ways…albeit with a little reluctance on Rayna's part, with her heading down the hallway towards the master bedroom and Deacon into Maddie's room, where he took a seat on the chaise across from the bed. For a long moment, he just sat there watching Maddie—his daughter—sleep, thinking she was probably the most beautiful thing on the planet—in addition to her Mama, of course. It still threw him for a loop sometimes, that she was his. That he and Rayna had made something so perfect. In sleep, curled on her side with her palms folded up under her cheek on the pillow, she appeared so child-like. Innocent. Her still-pale features and traces of tears on her cheeks hinted at a fragility that cut at him, deep. He leaned forward, put his heads in his hands, and closed his eyes against the memory of seeing her in that crowd; Maddie huddled on the ground with her hands over her ears and head to block out the questions of all those pushy reporters…the fear and despair in her eyes when he'd reached her and pulled her away. He could still hear her sharp cry and gasp of breath at that final reporter's question to Rayna. In that moment, he could have killed the guy. All he could hear were Maddie's soft cries…and with that sound in his head, all he'd seen was red. The fact that Maddie and Rayna had been standing there was the only—**_the only_**—reasons the guy had gotten off with a single blow to the jaw. Godknows Deacon had wanted to do worse. Much worse.

* * *

**_A Little While Later…_**

Deacon stood to stretch his legs, having been hunched over sitting on the chaise too long, and squinted in the glare from the sunlight that was reflecting off the glass of a picture frame perched on the bookshelf, one of the dozens of picture frames that were scattered around Maddie's room. With a sigh, he walked over to adjust the frame, smiling when he noticed the picture of Maddie and Daphne in it. They were both a few years younger and making weird faces in the photo, but they were adorable regardless. With a smile, he scanned the other photos that lined the top two shelves on the bookcase. A couple of them were of Maddie with her friends, but the remaining ones were more recent photos of Maddie and Daphne. He thought it was the sweetest thing, how close the two girls were. It almost reminded him of the closeness he and his sister Beverly had once shared, back when they were younger…before he'd escaped to Nashville with little more than his old beat-up guitar and the clothes on his back…and hadn't looked back. Granted, most of their closeness had developed out of the shared need for companionship in a bleak world of abuse and anger and violence, but still.

In the center of one of the shelves was a large white picture frame that held a black and white image of Rayna and Maddie. In the photo, Maddie couldn't have been more than a few weeks old; evident in how tiny she seemed all swaddled up in a blanket, fast asleep. Rayna held her close against her breast as she sat in a rocking chair and had her cheek rested atop Maddie's downy little head, her eyes closed, and the slightest hint of a smile on her lips. If he had to guess, Teddy or someone had probably captured the sweet moment after Rayna had just finished breast feeding Maddie...just one of many moments he'd have given anything to have been a part of. A bittersweet wave of longing coursed through him as he traced his finger over the photo, before his gaze dropped on the scrapbook-like photo album the frame sat upon. Curious, he slid the album out from under the frame and saw that it was a baby book. Maddie's baby book. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he took the book and went back to chaise, sitting down as he opened the front cover to the first page.

He blinked back tears of confusion and surprise when he read the 3-word inscription on the inside cover. He recognized Rayna's handwriting immediately. _Our Baby Girl._ Under the words was an old, worn photo of him and Rayna. Not Rayna and Teddy, but of her and _him_. His brow furrowed, he glanced at the next page where it displayed a family tree. Rayna's name of course was written under **_MOTHER_**, but to his absolute shock, it his name was written in the place reserved under **_FATHER_**. Completely at a loss, he slowly thumbed through the first few pages…his confusion and emotion growing with every photo and inscription he read. Like with Rayna's sonogram photo taped to the page with a little handwritten note beneath it…and all the milestones in her pregnancy with Maddie. There were dates highlighted with captions like "_Heard our baby's heartbeat_!" and "_Our little girl kicked for the first time_!" All the little moments that he'd missed, Rayna had apparently documented in writing. As he made his way through the scrapbook, the lump of emotion grew in his throat and tears slowly filled his eyes. As he flipped the page and came to a large photo of him and Maddie, he stared at it, smiling. He remembered the exact moment that had been captured there in black and white. Rayna had snapped the photo, catching him unaware as he'd been cuddling a 6-month-old Maddie in the back of their tour bus, having quieted her down with a song one night. Beneath the photo, Rayna had written a sweet inscription. "_Daddy and his girl_." A tear escaped and slid down his cheek as his finger traced the words. His eyes were filled with emotion and confusion when he heard Maddie's soft voice a moment later and looked up.

"Mom gave me that after the accident. She said she made it for you...but that I should have it," Maddie explained from where she lay.

He swallowed hard as he glanced down at the book and nodded, closing the cover. "It's—it's beautiful. I didn't know she'd made something like this," he said as he ran his fingers over the smooth cover. "I'd love to look through the rest of it sometime—if that's okay with you," he said as he started to rise from his seat.

She nodded, and then bit her lip as she dropped her gaze to the pillow beneath her folded hands. At her silence, his concern grew. Placing the book on the seat, he then moved towards the bed. "Maddie, sweetheart? Are you okay?" When she said nothing and he heard her sniffle, he bit back an oath. "Darlin, hold on, just let me go get your Mama, okay?" He turned and had just reached the door when Maddie's voice stopped him.

"No! Wait don't…please don't get her," she said, her voice wobbly and tearful as she sat up in the bed.

He stopped at her plea and turned back. He saw the desperation in her eyes and though he knew he'd made a promise to Rayna, he had no choice in that moment but to do as Maddie asked. He had to respect her wishes, especially then, he knew. If he didn't, she'd only withdraw into herself as she tried to process everything that had happened in the past few days, and in the last few hours especially. With a sigh, he nodded and slowly walked back to the bed. "Alright, Darlin'…I won't get your Mama just yet," he said as he perched a hip on the edge of the bed at her side. "But I need you to do something for me."

He saw relief fill her features and she nodded. "What?" she asked softly.

He placed a hand on her blanket covered leg. "Don't shut your Mama out over this, okay? She loves you more than anything, you know? And she might not show it—but she's hurting, too."

Maddie hesitated, biting her lip as tears swam in her eyes. "I just—I don't want to hate her. I really don't. And I-I don't think I do, I just—I don't understand _her_. Why she did it…_how_ she could do it. It's one thing for her not to tell me, but she didn't even tell you. If she loved you as much as she says she did back then…how could she not tell you? How could she lie to you all these years?" she demanded, shaking her head in disbelief.

He sighed, struggling with the right words in which to say. "Maddie…Darlin'…it's complicated, you see…"

Hot fury filled her features as the color rose in her pale cheeks. "Stop! Don't say "it's complicated". I'm so sick of hearing people say that like it's an answer or an excuse for what she did, because it's not either of those things!" she said, her voice raised. "I'm fourteen years old, Deacon. I'm not a little kid and I'm not stupid. I'm tired of everyone telling me what they think I should hear or what they think I can handle. I just want the truth. Please. Just tell me the truth," she said, sounding far older than her fourteen years in that moment.

His eyes widened at the unexpected brevity in her tone, but he softened his gaze when he realized that she was right. She wasn't a little kid. She was old enough to know what had happened and why Rayna had done what she did. Maybe not everything, but she deserved to know some of it. With a sigh, he nodded. "Alright. Um…well, you already some of it, Darlin'. You know that I had-have a problem with alcohol. That I'm an alcoholic," he continued at her slow nod. "Well…back then, before you were born…I didn't have the control over it like I do now. In fact, I didn't have **_any_** control over it, to tell you the truth. I was, well...to put it nicely…I was a mess. And your Mama—she was a saint because she put up with me…for years…even when I wasn't so nice and when I sure as heck didn't deserve it. She tried to get me help, a few times…but I just wasn't ready to take control of my problem, I guess. So when she found out she was pregnant with you—I think more than anything, she was scared. Scared of me and my problem…but mostly, scared for you. She wanted you to have the best life possible and she knew that I was in no condition to provide that…not for you or for her. Not the way you both deserved, anyhow," he explained, his voice quiet.

"So you're okay with what she did?" Maddie asked, incredulous.

He shook his head. "No—no, that's not what I'm saying at all, Maddie. What I'm saying is that I _understand_ why your Mama didn't tell me. She maybe went about it in a way that I don't necessarily agree with—but she did what she thought she had to do to protect you," he said.

"But you were my father. Don't you think that mattered? That maybe it would have changed everything if you'd known?" Maddie asked.

He smiled at her. "You know, Darlin'—I'd really like to think that it would have…I do. But the truth of it is—I was a different man back then. I was bitter and reckless and mad at the world and in being that way—I hurt a lot of people around me. Especially your Mama," he said.

She hung her head a moment. "Did you break her heart?" she finally asked, lifting her gaze to his.

Tears filled his eyes as he met hers and nodded. "A thousand different ways, I did yeah," he said, regret singeing his voice.

"Even though you loved her?" Maddie asked.

He nodded. "What you'll come to learn and understand better when you're older, Maddie—is that sometimes we hurt the ones we love the most…whether we mean to or not," he said softly.

She nodded. "Yeah."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah. So how about I go get your Mama now and you two can talk a bit?" he asked, getting ready to get up from the bed.

She hesitated, then nodded, but grabbed his arm before he moved away. "Deacon…can I tell you something first?" she asked.

"Anything," he said, smiling.

She swallowed hard, nodding. "I-I love my Dad—I do. But sometimes…sometimes I still wish you could have been my real Dad. That you, me, and Mom could have been a real family back then. Is that wrong?" she asked, her bottom lip wavering as she nervously met his gaze.

He gave her a sad smile as he shook his head and reached for her, wrapping his arms around her. "C'mere." He kissed the top of her head as she hugged him. "No, sweetheart…not at all. Believe me when I tell you, there's not a day that goes by….that I don't wish the exact same thing. Not a single day." He held her close for a long moment, then slowly pulled back and put his finger under her chin, tipping her head up to look at him. "We can't go back, Darlin'. But we can go forward. And Teddy might be your Dad. But you're _my_ daughter," he said. "Nothing and no one is ever going to change that. Okay?"

She smiled, ducking her head. "Okay…thanks…"

He crinkled his nose at her and tapped her on hers, smiling as he stood and went to get Rayna. For some reason, he walked with a lighter step…feeling as though a heavy burden had been lifted. And in a way, he guessed it had. In telling Maddie the truth, he realized his own…which was that he'd forgiven Rayna. As much as it hurt what she'd done…he finally understood it. He knew he owed Rayna one hell of an apology, considering all the hell he'd given her for not telling him. Everything she did—she'd done for Maddie….to protect **_their_** little girl. And though it stung to admit it-if he was being honest with himself…he was grateful to Rayna. Truly and without a doubt…grateful.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER! GOOD/BAD/QUESTIONS/SUGGESTIONS, etc.—EVERYTHING'S READ, CONSIDERED AND APPRECIATED! THANKS! XOXO MESSIEJo**


End file.
